


The Omega Project

by superfix



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abduction, Daddy Kink, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Omega Verse (sort of), Prostitute Jensen, weird science
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2020-06-25 09:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 40,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfix/pseuds/superfix
Summary: Jensen's a prostitute making his way in the world any way he can. And then he meets Jeff, an older billionaire. After that, their weekends become a regular thing and Jensen thinks maybe he's a little bit in love. He doesn't know if they have any kind of future, but he's happy.That is until they're both abducted by a crazed billionaire who's creating a new kind of boy. The Omega.And Jensen's a perfect candidate.





	1. Prologue

The Roman Estate – somewhere just outside of Dallas 

Dick Roman shows no emotion as he looks down at the small body lying on the white sheets. 

  
“I’m sorry, Mr. Roman.”

The boy is perfectly still. His crystal blue eyes are opened, but they're dull and lifeless.

“He was fine just yesterday when I checked on him. We’ll have the autopsy done immediately.” Crowley continues nervously.

Roman nods thoughtfully.

He’d acquired the boy fifteen years before and he hasn’t aged a day since. He’s the last of his original test subjects.

“There’s no sign of injury on him and he wasn’t sick. It seems he just died.” Crowley continues and then sighs. “It’s a shame.”

Roman scowls.

“Get the autopsy done.”

“Yes sir.”

Roman takes one final, regretful look.

The boy’s exquisite. His features are soft and almost childlike. His long golden hair falls gently down his shoulders and his small breasts are firm, the nipples pale in death. His body is small, his flawless skin smooth and hairless.

Without his life-force, his beauty is already fading but he’s as close to perfection as Roman has yet achieved.

Replacing him won’t be easy.

****

“The drugs were supposed to keep him young, Doctor. So now, you’re saying they killed him?”

It’s the next day and Roman is sitting behind his huge oak desk. His private physician, Dr. Murtrell sits across from him.

“There’s a reason EY4 isn’t distributed to the public, sir. The tests have proven the effects of it are only external. Actually, it has the reverse effect on the internal organs.”  


“So you’re saying he died of old-age?”

The doctor, himself a man well into his seventies, shakes his head. “No, not at all. Omega six was only thirty two. I think there were several factors at work here.”

“Explain that to me, please.” Roman prompts.

“It’s true, his organs would have eventually failed. But he should have lived several more years. At least ten I would think.”

“Then what the hell happened? Omega six was the last of our original group. I’m tired of losing these boys Doctor.” Roman asks impatiently.

The doctor nods in understanding. “I’m not a phycologist, but I wonder if maybe he simply chose not to live anymore.”

“You said there was no physical injury, which I believe rules out suicide.”

The doctor continues carefully. It wouldn’t do to upset his employer further.

“He didn’t kill himself. But perhaps he simply lost the will to live.”

Roman shakes his head doubtfully. “You’re a fucking doctor. Supposedly a brilliant one. And that’s what you have to tell me.”

The doctor shrugs. “His heart stopped.”

“So, it was a heart attack?”

“Yes, except there was no indication of heart disease. I couldn’t find any physical explanation. His heart simply stopped beating.”

“Then it had to have been the drugs.” Roman says thoughtfully.

“The drugs did have a negative impact. And of course the modifications and hormone injections also played a role. But again, I’m going with a less physiological hypothesis. I think the boy just didn’t want to live any longer. I believe you said yourself, the boy was becoming listless and dull.”

“All his needs were provided for, doctor. I made sure he had every comfort. He enjoyed a clean environment. His diet was balanced and he was even allowed his favorite snacks on occasion. He had books. I even gave him a fucking television.”

“Of course, Mr. Roman. I know how careful you were to meet all of his physical needs.” The doctor again shakes his head sadly which Roman finds really irritating. He’s a brilliant man. He doesn’t tolerate condescension.

“Make your point, Doctor.” He says.

The doctor sighs. “It’s become clear to me over the years that Omegas are emotionally fragile creatures. They’re extremely nurturing and co-dependent. They thrive on affection. In my opinion? The boy simply died of loneliness.”

Roman smirks at the ridiculous statement. “That’s your medical opinion?”

“I wouldn’t write it down on any report…but yes, that’s my opinion.”

“Fine. Well I guess that’s all then. Thank you for your time, Doctor.” Roman says dismissively.

He returns his attention to the pile of documents his assistant has lain on his desk for approval. It takes him a moment to realize the doctor is still standing in the doorway watching him.

“Was there something else?”

“I assume you’re planning on replacing him.”

“Yes. As soon as possible.”

“Well, I’d like to make a suggestion.”

Roman scowls. It’s like pulling teeth to bring the doctor to his point.

“Go on.”

“Perhaps you should also get a second boy. It would give our next subject someone to lean on…a companion.”

  
Roman smirks. “A pet for my pet?”

  
The doctor smiles back. “Quite so.”

  
“I’ll consider it doctor.”  


“It would be a kindness, Sir. You know with all the things that were done to him, it couldn’t have been easy for omega six. Especially after all the other original test subjects had expired. And, of course he never did take well to the shows.” The doctor says this with genuine regret in his tone.

  
“They’re not shows, Doctor. I’m not running a circus here.”

  
The doctor smirks. “Of course not. Anyway, the…demonstrations, were very hard on the boy. I think if he’d had some emotional support he might have been happier. And a happy omega is a healthy omega.”  


“I take your point doctor and I said, I’ll consider it.”

  
“Yes. Well very good then. I guess that’s everything. You have a pleasant day, Mr. Roman.”  


Roman nods, his eyes returning to his paperwork as the doctor quietly closes the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Jensen rests back against the pillow, careful not to knock off his new black cowboy hat.  


He’s naked except for the hat and he’s lubed up and already half hard. It’s Saturday which is his favorite day of the week. Well Saturdays and the occasional Sunday, depending on whether his client happens to be staying in town an extra day.

  
And that client happens to be Jeffrey Dean Morgan who also happens to be gorgeous, filthy rich and charming. Morgan owns Morgan Oil.

  
Which means, he tells Jensen, that he’s supposed to be serious, focused and ruthless.  


He’s not. Well, at least not with Jensen.  


He doesn’t say much about his life. Jensen knows he spends his weeks in Dallas going to his office everyday and living in a highrise penthouse. During the week he says, his company is his life.  


His weekends though, are his own. And these he spends in the dusty hick town of Blessing, an uninteresting, sleepy little town an hour south of Dallas.  


And his weekends belong to Jensen.  


Jensen glances over at the clock radio on the side table.  


Jeff’s late.  


This isn’t the first time either. It’s irritating and frustrating and there’s always that niggling fear that he might not show up at all.  


One of these times Jensen figures he should just leave and teach him a lesson.  


But he knows he won’t.  


Jensen reaches down to caress his dick. Yeah, Jeff’s pretty hard to give up. And for the most part, he treats him right. Better then any of his other clients ever treated him.  


Not that he’s been in the business long.  


He started about a year ago. Just kind of fell into it when some old guy came on to him in a fast food restaurant. When Jensen blew him off, he pulled out his wallet and laid ten one hundred dollar bills on the table in front of him.  


Jensen had never seen so much money in his life.  


He was insulted of course, and a little shocked too. And he really intended to just get up and walk away.  


But damn. A thousand dollars?  


He took a second look at the guy.  


The man was obviously a city dude who was just passing through town. He was maybe in his mid fifties, tall and slim and well dressed. He wasn’t particularly attractive. But he wasn’t ugly either.  


He didn’t say anything, just waited to see what Jensen would do.  


So, Jensen took a deep breath and reached over and grabbed the cash.  


And then the man nodded and led him out of the restaurant and took him back to his motel room in his Lexus.  


Jensen wasn’t experienced, but he did try as hard as he could to look like he knew what he was doing.  


The whole thing was impersonal. There were no words of seduction, no flattering comments. Actually hardly any words were exchanged.  


And it was good that Jensen was a little drunk, because he’d been a virgin too.  


The man had fucked him into the mattress, grunting softly as he built his momentum. It had hurt. Actually a lot but it really wasn’t that bad either.  


And then, when he was finished, the man…Jensen never did catch his name…went into the bathroom and showered.  


When he came out, he looked mildly surprised that Jensen was still there.  


But he hadn’t commented as he got dressed, only asked if there were any good restaurants in the area since he wanted to have a good meal before he hit the road.  


Jensen informed him that there were a total of two nice restaurants in town, and the Cosy Corners Café would be closed but the Red Rooster was opened and they served a pretty good hamburger platter.  


The man thanked him and left.  


The whole transaction took less than an hour.  


And that was that.  


It was a week later that Jensen quit his job at the Foodland where he’d been working his ass off stocking shelves and pushing shopping carts for the last year.  


It was a month after that, that he met Jeff just outside the Blue Rodeo Bar.  


Jeff was a tall, solidly built Texan, with a black suit, thin tie and a cowboy hat and Jensen thought he was about the hottest guy he’d ever seen.  


He was also thirty years his senior and way out of his league.  


So, when Jeff walked over and started flirting with him, Jensen was both surprised and pleased. And when Jeff asked him to come back to his motel room, Jensen immediately said yes.  


Jeff looked so happy and so fucking gorgeous, Jensen almost forgot why he was there.  


But, he was there for a reason.  


And if Jeff looked a little surprised and disappointed when Jensen quoted him a price, he quickly hid it and agreed without hesitation.  


It turned out to be an amazing night. Jeff was sweet, attentive and insatiable. And even if the next morning it was hard to walk because Jeff was far from small, Jensen thought it was one of the best nights of his life.  


“You okay sweetheart?” Jeff had asked.  


Jensen had turned to look at him. No one had ever called him ‘sweetheart'. And it was then, when he looked into those amused brown eyes, that he realized he could totally fall in love with this guy.  


“I’m fine.” He’d replied.  


“Well that’s good. Cause I’m counting on a repeat performance next weekend when I come into town.”  


And that’s exactly what happened. And has happened every weekend since.  


Jensen sighs and glances over at the clock. Jeff was due at 2:00. It’s edging on 2:30.  


He’s just considering getting up and getting dressed when the motel door swings opened lighting up the room in blinding sunlight.  


“Well look at you, cowboy.” Jeff says with a grin.  


Jensen squints at the silhouette standing in the doorway.  


“You’re late.”  


The door closes behind him and Jeff pulls off his hat and throws it on the table.  


He begins to undress and Jensen watches with appreciation.  


“How come you’re late?” Jensen asks.  


Jeff grins. “Traffic.”  


They’re pretty much in the middle of nowhere so Jensen knows it’s BS.  


“One of these times I’m not gonna wait for you, you know.” He grumbles…which they both know is also BS.  


Jeff yanks down his jeans along with his boxers and his hard cock springs out.  


“You’ll wait.” He says confidently as he grips it.  


Jensen rolls his eyes as Jeff sits down on the bed next to him and takes his own, very respectably sized dick in his hand. It sends a rush down Jensen’s spine.  


“For you, I’ll always come, Jen. You know that, right?”  


Jensen smirks, not quite sure if the double meaning was intended. And then Jeff leans over and grips his face and kisses him and nothing else matters.

*****  


In the motel lobby, there’s a different kind of action happening.  


“What room’s he in?”  


The desk clerk has only been doing this job for a month, and is seriously regretting that decision because there’s something very scary about these guys.  


He’d watched from the window as the two men pulled up in a black limo and strolled into the office. They’re both wearing expensive looking black suits. At first the clerk thinks maybe they’re cops. But why would cops come in a limo?  


“I can call his room for you if you like.”  


The bigger of the two calmly pulls a large pistol from under his lapel and points it in his face. The kid’s seen enough movies to recognize there’s a silencer attached to the muzzle.  


“I’ll ask one more time. What room is the boy in?”  


The clerk - he’s twenty and plans on returning to college in the fall - feels his bladder let go. And shit, how humiliating is that?  


“He’s in unit six. He’s not alone. Please don’t shoot me.”  


The big guy shakes his head. “Terribly sorry. But thanks for the tip.” And then he pulls the trigger.  


********  


“Was that really necessary?” Crowley asks looking down at the body in disgust.  


Ketch sighs.  


In his opinion, Crowley’s a sycophantic fool. He’s only brought him with him because Mr. Roman seems to have a soft spot for the man.  


“We don’t leave loose ends.”  


Crowley doesn’t comment but Ketch can feel his disapproval.  


“We don’t even know if we’re taking the kid.”  


“The boy’s unique. I think Mr. Roman will be quite pleased with him.” Ketch answers.

“Now let’s get this mess cleaned up and go get him.”  


Crowley scowls but moves to help move the body to a more discrete location. It’ll be a relief if Mr. Roman’s pleased with anything. He’s been a bloody pain ever since omega six expired. And if this kid’s actually viable, it’ll be a nice little surprise and possibly a nice bonus.  


It was just by chance that Ketch even spotted the kid. They had planned on driving right through the hick town on their way to Dallas.  


Crowley had demanded they pull into some diner called Cosy Corners so he could get a coffee and a donut. When he came out, Ketch was standing on the sidewalk watching the kid walk away.  


So Crowley had taken another look.  


From behind, he could see the kid was slim and slightly bow legged. Nothing special, but he did have a nice little ass.  


“Didn’t know you were into that.” Crowley commented.  


Ketch’s expression didn’t change.  


“He’s quite perfect.” Ketch said.  


Crowley took a second look and then rushed to climb into the limo before Ketch pulled out without him.  


They’d discretely followed the kid as he made his way to the parking lot of some motel at the edge of town and then disappeared into one of the rooms.  


Unfortunately they didn’t see which unit he entered since a bus pulled to a stop in front of them effectively blocking their view.  


So, they pulled to the side of the road and waited…and waited…checking each car that pulled in or out. But the boy didn’t reappear.  


It was an hour or so later that Ketch lost his patience.  


The bus driver would never know it, but he’d cost the motel clerk his life.

*******

It’s not too much later that Jensen is watching Jeff’s eyes as he straddles him. Jeff has amazing eyes he thinks. They’re brown and warm and they hide nothing.  


Jeff’s skin’s a little lined showing his forty-something years and his beard and hair are sprinkled with grey but he’s still an incredibly handsome man.  


Right now his face is flushed and he’s grinning.  


His strong hands are gripping Jensen’s hips and he’s pushing him up and down on his huge cock.  


Jensen’s still wearing his cowboy hat which Jeff seems to find adorable.  


“Eee-haw…ride-em cowboy.” Jeff’s grinning in amusement.  


Jensen knows Jeff’s close though because with the assistance of Jeff’s strong grip, he’s bouncing like he’s riding a bucking bronco. At least that’s Jeff’s analogy.  


Jensen’s also feeling the waves of his own orgasm so he’s not complaining.  


It’s why they don’t even notice the sound of the key in the door.  


They do notice the sudden bright light though, and the two men who step into the room holding guns.  


The light quickly disappears as the smaller man closes the door.  


Jeff’s hands release Jensen and he freezes. “What the hell is this?”  


“Please, don’t stop on our account.” The big man says calmly in a smooth British accent. There’s a little smirk on his face that only makes him look smug.  


Jeff gently pushes Jensen off him and pulls himself into a sitting position.  


“Are you robbing us?”  


“No.” The bigger man answers, his eyes carefully studying Jensen.  


Jensen pulls up the sheet to cover himself.  


“Don’t look at him!” Jeff snaps.  


The man pulls his eyes away from Jensen and focuses them on Jeff. He also focuses his pistol on him and Jensen feels a tremor of terror.  


“I have absolutely no reason not to shoot you. However, you might survive this if you can show a little restraint.”  


The other man has quickly rummaged through their clothing and is now looking through Jensen’s wallet.  


“What the hell do you want?” Jeff asks with a mixture of anger and indignation.  


“His name is Jensen Ackles.” The smaller man says, ignoring Jeff as he pulls the few pieces of I.D. from Jensen’s wallet. “Hmm, interesting. He was born December 29, 1979. That would make him only sixteen.” He then looks over at Jeff and shakes his head. “Naughty.”  


Jeff glances at Jensen with a look of surprise and a little betrayal. “You swore you were eighteen, Jen.”  


Jensen shrugs and Jeff scowls and returns his focus to the two men.  


“So, you’re cops?”  


The big man grins. “No. Not hardly.”  


The smaller man chuckles. “He has a library card…how adorable.”  


“Anything pertinent?” The big man asks in his bored tone.  


“No, nothing but some video store card and a two-for-one pizza coupon. Oh, and five hundred dollars cash.” He throws the wallet aside and slips the ID, the coupon and the bills into his pocket.  


“What about the other one?”  


Crowley pulls open the wallet and a long strip of credit cards tumbles out. He lifts his brows. “He has good credit apparently.”  


“Will you get on with it, Crowley. Who the hell is he?” The big man snaps.  


“Bollocks.”  


“What is it?”  


“He’s Jeffrey Dean Morgan.”  


“Why does that name sound familiar?” the big man asks thoughtfully.  


“J. D. Morgan of Morgan Oil? Mr. Roman does business with him.” Crowley answers. “Mr. Morgan here is an oil barren. Very rich and very powerful. You might not want to shoot him, Ketch. I should think it might be detrimental to any future dealings with him.”  


Ketch nods. “Interesting. Well I suppose we’ll have to take him with us then. Cuff him, Crowley.”  


“What the hell are you talking about?” Jeff begins to move forward but stops when Ketch aims his gun at Jensen.  


“Kick up a fuss, and I’ll shoot the boy.” He says, his clipped British accent eerily calm. “Now will you please get on with it, Crowley.”  


Crowley scowls and pulls some cuffs from his pocket. “You do realize, I’m not your employee, Ketch.”  


He walks over to Jeff who looks about ready to pounce on him. Ketch shakes his head in warning and again pointedly aims the gun at Jensen. “I don’t think you want to do that, Mr. Morgan.” He says.  


Jeff’s nostrils flare but he does sit back and allow Crowley to cuff his hands behind him.  


Jensen watches the whole thing, his heart pounding in his chest and feeling utterly helpless. His body is tensed to fight. But really, there’s nothing he can do. At least, he realizes, if they’re cuffing Jeff they’re probably not planning to shoot him. Hopefully anyway.  


“My people won’t pay you anything, you know.” Jeff says, his dark eyes more furious then Jensen could have imagined.  


“We’re not interested in a ransom, Mr. Morgan.” Ketch answers.  


“Well, whatever you want, why don’t you just let the boy go? Or if you don’t want to do that, just leave him in the bathroom and take me. He’s just a kid.”  


Jensen gives Jeff a disbelieving look.  


“Perhaps you should have thought of that before you fucked him.” Ketch says with amusement. “Anyway, I’m afraid you’re starting to bore me, Mr. Morgan. Crowley, will you please stuff something into his mouth.”  


Crowley smirks. “That, I’ll do with pleasure.”  


Crowley pulls a handkerchief from his pocket and crams it in Jeff’s mouth. And then with a little smirk, he pulls off his own tie and wraps it tightly around his mouth, knotting it behind his head.  


“Very good. Now we can deal with our young cowboy here.” Ketch says when Crowley’s finished.  


Jensen’s eyes dart nervously between the two men as they turn their eyes to him. He figures he knows what’s coming, but he’ll die before he gets raped by these assholes. Especially with Jeff watching.  


He watches as Ketch stands up and casually pulls a small, leather box from his pocket. He slowly unzips it and it falls open.  


Jensen knows it’s time to do something drastic when he sees the hypodermics lined up in it.  


“No way.” He shakes his head and climbs out of the bed, forgetting for the moment he’s naked.  


Ketch smiles but his eyes are as warm as a shark’s as he pulls out one of the needles and approaches him. “It’s quite alright omega. This won’t hurt at all.”  


Jensen crinkles his nose. Because. What the hell’s an omega?  


He backs up and right into Crowley’s arms.  


Crowley’s not a big man. But he’s surprisingly strong as he wraps his arms tightly around him, pinning his arms against his sides.  


“Get the fuck off me!” Jensen struggles with everything he has, but Crowley hangs on.  


And then Jensen hears a roar and suddenly both he and Crowley are crashing to the floor.  


Crowley may be strong, but he’s nothing next to an enraged Jeff, even when his hands are cuffed behind him.  


The scuffle only lasts moments though.  


It’s Ketch who ends it with a brutal kick to Jeff’s stomach followed by a second for good measure. This is followed quickly by another kick to the head from Crowley. The kick is poorly aimed though. Crowley’s still on the floor and it only grazes his forehead.  


But it’s enough to draw blood.  


The whole thing happens in seconds but Jensen feels his own blood boil at the sight of Jeff’s blood and he rushes Ketch. But he’s no match for the big Brit. The man lifts him off his feet and throws him down on the bed.  


Jensen struggles, but it’s the sharp sting of the needle in his neck and the room suddenly starting to spin and the fact that he suddenly can’t seem to move that shoots his fear up to full blown panic.  


And then the only thing he can see is Ketch, who’s inches above him and staring into his eyes curiously.  


“Easy, cowboy.” He says softly, the grin on his face and the pleasure in his eyes belying the concern in his tone. Ketch is gently stroking his forehead and Jensen wants to reach up and push his hand away but his arms feel like dead weights at his sides.  


“Calm yourself. If you fight it, you’ll only make it worse.” Ketch continues to stroke gently.  


Jensen already feels sick and terrified. He tries to call out for Jeff. But even his tongue feels numb and the word comes out a muffled groan.  


Ketch seems to understand him though.  


“He’s right there. He’s a little worse for wear, but he’ll be fine.” He assures him.  


And then Ketch gently turns Jensen’s head and Jensen can see Jeff curled on his side on the floor.  


His forehead’s bleeding but he’s conscious and looking back at him with worried eyes. Crowley’s sitting next to him, his gun pointing at his head.  


“See, I didn’t lie to you. He’s fine.” Ketch continues. “And I promise, my associate has no intention of shooting him because he knows if he does, it would greatly displease our employer.” He adds the last part in a stern tone.  


Jensen sees Crowley scowl and then flip the gun around and none too gently tap Jeff’s head with the butt. “Try anything else hot-head, and I’ll forget all about my employer and blow your bloody brains out. Are we clear?”  


Jeff glares up at him with ice in his eyes and gives a slight nod.  


Jensen feels Ketch’s hands grip his cheeks as he pulls him back to look up at him. And he wants to protest because now he can’t see Jeff anymore. But his tongue is as paralyzed as the rest of him.  


Ketch tilts his head as he studies him for a long moment.  


“You really are quite lovely. Do you know that your features are perfectly symmetrical?” His voice is an intimate whisper, just for him. “You’re far too young to have reached your potential though. Which is really a shame. What a fucking handsome man you would have become.”  


Jensen would ask him what the hell he’s talking about, but right now he just wants him to stop touching him. And he needs Jeff.  


“What do you think?” he hears Crowley ask.  


Ketch sighs and thank god, sits back.  


“He’s perfect. I think he’s possibly even more lovely than omega six.”  


“He may be pretty, Ketch, but aren’t we overlooking the elephant in the room.”  


Ketch actually looks puzzled. “I don’t get your meaning.”  


Crowly smirks. “Well I may not be a bloody genius like you, but even I can see the lad’s a prostitute.” Crowley responds. “Now I have no problem with that myself, but I think Mr. Roman might.”  


Ketch scowls thoughtfully. “I don’t see why. If the boy checks out clean and his tests show him to be viable, I don’t think Mr. Roman will have any objections. And, if I’m wrong, well there’s no harm done. We’ll find another subject easily enough.”  


Ketch again leans down and looks into Jensen’s eyes. He smiles affectionately and speaks softly to him as his thumb strokes his cheek and then moves down to gently caress his full lower lip.  


“But I don’t think we’ll find anyone prettier than you, will we cowboy? Now, I’m going to have to give you a little examination before we transport you. It’s a tad invasive but I promise it won’t hurt and it’ll be over before you know it.”  


Jensen feels the impulse to flinch away from his touch, but of course he can’t.  


And more importantly, he desperately wants to look over at Jeff. Because he knows, if he can just look into his eyes, he can get through this.  


But he can’t do that either.  


Fortunately, Ketch finally moves away from him.  


“I need to get the kit from the car. Do you think you can handle Mr. Morgan while I’m gone Crowley?” He asks, glancing at Jeff.  


“Why don’t we just load them up? They’ll test him when we get to the estate.” Crowley says.  


Ketch shakes his head. “No. I don’t think so. There’s no point in taking him in if he’s not viable.”  


Crowley smirks. “Of course he’s bloody viable. You picked him didn’t you? And you’re never wrong are you Ketch?”  


Ketch smiles back at him. “No, I’m not. But let’s test him anyway.”  


Ketch slips out the door and Crowley takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. “What an insufferable prig.”  


Seeing the opportunity, Jeff struggles to get up but Crowley opens his eyes and points his pistol at him. “I suggest you lie still, hot-head. I’m tired and I’ve had a rough day and believe me, shooting you would be the one thing that might improve it.”  


Jeff lies back again, but his eyes never leave Jensen.

******

Jensen’s on his stomach now. Ketch has positioned him so that his legs are splayed across the bed.  


Before he flipped him over, he’d already thoroughly examined his mouth and genitals, even lifting and squeezing his balls all the while nodding in approval and smiling reassuringly at Jensen as though he’s passing some test that he never wanted in the first place.  


Jensen can feel the tears that are dripping down his cheek and soaking the pillow. His nose is running too and he wants to reach up and rub it. But he doesn’t even have the strength to burrow his face into the pillow. He’s felt everything though…every pinch, every touch, every caress.  


The room remains silent and Jensen can’t see what Ketch is doing, but he can hear the man as he rifles through his instruments.  


And then the mattress sinks as Ketch sits down next to him.  


“Now, I’m going to give you another little shot.” Ketch says. “Don’t worry, it’s nothing like the last one. The effects of this one should be quite pleasant. It’s also very exciting because it’s going to tell us your future.”  


Jensen feels the icy dab of alcohol as Ketch rubs it on his ass. And then he feels the sharp prick of the needle.  


“There we are. That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Ketch says soothingly and Jensen’s learning quickly to despise the sound of his voice.  


“Now, we just need to wait a few minutes and then we’ll know. And after that, hopefully we’ll be able take you to your new home. In the meantime, I’m going to let you rest while we get your friend situated.”  


Jensen feels the mattress rise as he stands up.  


“How long does it take?” he hears Crowley ask.  


“If he’s viable, we’ll know in about ten minutes. In the meantime, we can get Mr. Morgan loaded into the car.”  


“Finally. Its about bloody time we get out of here.” Crowley snaps.  


And then Jensen listens as they shuffle about.  


And then he hears the door open and for a moment he’s bathed in bright sunlight before it closes again.  


And then it’s dark again. And silent.

********

The effects don’t take long at all.  


And the Englishman wasn’t lying. The sensations Jensen feels from this injection are different from the first and much more pleasant.  


He still can’t move, but his body feels more relaxed and the chill he felt before has been over-ridden by a warm wave which feels like his very blood is humming and rising to the surface. It’s not unlike an orgasm, but not as satisfying because his whole body feels like it’s craving something.  


And that sensation is playing havoc with his emotions. He’s crying again, but now it’s not out of fear but more out of a desperate need for comfort and closeness.  


What he really needs is Jeff. He needs to feel the safety and heat of his solid body on top of him and the feel of his strong arms around him, and the scent and texture of his furry chest to burrow his face into.  


He also notices with some disgust that his asshole is actually throbbing with need.  


Which is weird because Jensen’s always liked it when Jeff fucks him, but now it’s like an over-powering craving that needs to be filled right now.  


He’s startled when once again the bed dips next to him.  


“Jeff?” His whispered cry comes out as a muffled grunt.  


Tender, gentle fingers caress his ass sending hot tremors down his spine.  


“Shh…it’s alright.”  


And then he feels fingers slide into him and there’s no pain because he feels like he’s opening right up for them. The fingers also bring on more hot tremors and push his desire up to desperation. And he knows, if he could only move he’d bend his knees and raise his ass right up in invitation. Because right now he’d do anything to be filled.  


And then he hears a chuckle.  


“My God Crowley, he’s so receptive. And look how much slick he’s producing already. I was right. He’s a perfect candidate.”  


“Well isn’t that peachy. Now can we just bundle him up and get the hell out of here before the police arrive.”  


“Yes. Of course.”  


The fingers pull out of him and Jensen cries out at the loss.  


“It’s alright omega. I have something that’ll help.”  


He feels something cold and thick pushing into him. It’s not as nice as the fingers, but at least it calms the terrible throbbing.  


And then he’s being lifted up and he feels the Englishman pull him close and whisper into his ear.  


“You’ll be home soon, omega.”  


And before the world slips away, Jensen wonders once more.  


What the hell is an omega?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Roman Estate

The first time he wakes up he won’t even remember later.  


He’s lying on a hard, icy cold table and the light is so bright he can’t force his eyes to open.  


He can see shadows though so he knows there’s people standing over him. He can also hear them talking. One of the voices is familiar and fills him with revulsion. The other’s is a woman’s.  


“The protocol is, you never test the subject outside of the facility.”  


“I’m not going to argue with you. Mr. Roman gave me the authority and I certainly don’t need your approval, Mary.”  


Jensen gasps softly when he feels a hand lifting his balls. And he wishes everyone wasn’t so damn interested in his junk. And then a cool cream is being rubbed onto them.  


“It’s dangerous. The boy could have gone into a full heat and his body’s not ready for that.”  


“Well he didn’t. So it’s really immaterial at this point.”  


The woman hmm’s and releases his balls which are now stinging.  


“Anyway,” she continues, and now she’s rubbing the cream onto his thighs. “He is lovely.”  


“I’m looking forward to watching the transition.” The man says.  


“Mr. Roman needs to approve him first.” She says.  


And now one of his legs is lifted up and the cream’s being slathered on the underside. Jensen catches a whiff of it and doesn’t recognize it. But it stinks. And it starts to burn too. He moans in protest.  


“It’s okay, sweetheart. This is just to make sure you're all smooth and pretty.” She says. “Actually, why don’t you help me turn him over Ketch. I want to make sure we don’t miss anything.”  


Strong hands lift him and he feels himself being flipped over onto his stomach.  


“Do you want me to remove that?” Ketch asks.  


“I’ll do it.”  


And then his ass cheeks are being spread and whatever’s been crammed up there is gently pulled out only to be replaced by fingers sliding in and gently massaging him. He’d cry out at the shame, but it still feels amazing.  


“He’s still producing slick.” The woman says.  


“That’s normal.”  


She pulls her fingers out and Jensen’s ass immediately starts to throb with need and Jensen also wants to cry because he just wants this all to end.  


“It’s okay sweetie. I’m going to give you something to help.” She says.  


“You’re giving him a suppressant?”  


“Yes. As I said, his body’s not ready for a heat yet. He’s burning up. I’m also going to give him a sedative. He’s terrified.”  


Jensen feels fingers gently stroking his forehead and he picks up the scent of the Brit. The touch fills him with revulsion but he still can’t pull away.  


“You know another boy was brought in yesterday.” She continues.  


“Really? I hadn’t heard.”  


“Lucifer brought him in.”  


“Hmm. Well, I’ve no doubt Mr. Roman will choose my boy.”  


“It’s not a competition, Ketch.”  


Jensen once again feels the sting of a needle in his ass. “There you go sweetie. You’ll feel better in a moment.” She soothes.  


“Anyway, it might be good to have two subjects going through the process together.” She continues. “I felt sorry for omega six. He was so alone at the end.”  


Jensen feels himself drifting away to the sounds of their voices.  


“What’s the other boy like? I doubt he’s as pretty as my boy.”  


She scoffs. “He’s sweet and I assure you, very pretty. He was more lucid then this one. He’s also quite a scrapper. He kept insisting we call him Jared. I tried to explain that it was Mr. Roman who would be choosing his name but he wasn’t having any of that.”  


“Was he viable?”  


“Yes.” She answers. “And I was able to test him without putting him into a heat. Which is what should have happened….”  


Her voice fades away and Jensen lets himself slip away into a dark, peaceful sleep.

*****  


The next time he wakes up he’s warm and cosy and there’s a familiar body next to him.  


“Hey sweetheart.”  


“Jeff?”  


“Yeah it’s me.”  


Jensen’s all cuddled up to him, his arm wrapped around his waist and his head’s resting on his chest. He nuzzles his face into the soft, thick curls and breaths in the familiar scent. He can feel Jeff’s strong arm tightening around him protectively.  
“How do you feel?”  


“Sleepy.”  


“You’ve been asleep a long time.”  


They lie there quietly for while and Jensen feels peaceful and doesn’t ever want to move.  


He also really doesn’t want to, but he remembers everything.  


“I had bad dreams.” He says sleepily.  


Jeff doesn’t say anything for a while and Jensen almost dozes off again as Jeff gently strokes his hair.  


And then Jensen whispers. “Jeff?”  


“Hmm?”  


“I wasn’t dreaming, was I?”  


He feels Jeff sigh.

“No, sweetheart. You weren’t.”  


Jensen starts to stir. Because, before he can deal with this, he really needs to pee.  


“You sure you want to get up?”  


“Yeah. I do.”  


“Okay. But take it slow.”  


Jensen reluctantly pulls himself away and rolls over to sit on the side of the bed. He’s a little dizzy and he rubs his eyes. He can feel Jeff gently rubbing his back.  
And then he looks around.  


The walls are painted a soft blue and there’s paintings on the walls of pastoral scenes with teddy bear picnics, and kittens and even one with a unicorn gracing in a field of daisies.  


There’s no windows but there’s two doors, both opened.  


He can see one leads into the bathroom which is also blue, but it’s wallpapered with fluffy clouds.  


The second door appears to lead out to another room – a living room maybe, since he can see an overstuffed white sofa, a coffee table and a thick cheerfully colorful rug stretched out on the dark hardwood floor.  


The room he’s in is also nicely furnished, with a desk with some hard covered books neatly lined up and it looks like coloring books and colored markers placed on it, a couple of cosy chairs and a dresser. On top of the dresser there’s a line of soft teddy bears, all in pink and blue. He notices his new cowboy hat sitting there as well.  


The room looks like a child’s room.  


“Where the hell are we?” Jensen mutters.  


He doesn’t wait for an answer as he stands up and almost falls back down again as the floor seems to sway beneath his feet. He waits and the dizziness clears quickly but he still feels Jeff moving up next to him and putting his arm around him to steady him.  


He gently pushes him away. “I’m fine.”  


Jeff sits back down. “Okay.”  


The first thing Jensen has to do is take care of his most urgent need.  


He makes his way to the bathroom.  


It’s a large room, with a huge marble tub. It’s beautiful but it’s also cold and pristine.  


“Let me know if you need help in there.” He hears Jeff call out.  


He rolls his eyes and walks over to the toilet and catches his image in the mirror as he passes it. He stops to take a look at himself.

He’s a little pale and his hair is sticking up every which way and of course he’s still freaking naked.

He's about to step over to the toilet when he suddenly notices something else. He reaches down and rubs his fingers over the smooth skin. And then he takes a closer look.

There's not a hair left on his body. It looks weird, and he shudders in disgust. And he forces himself to shake it off. It'll grow back. At least he hopes it will. He just won't think about it now...or what it means.

He steps in front of the toilet and even his dick feels weird and tingles at his touch. And then he remembers there was a lot fondling and squeezing. He shudders at the memory and feels another rush of fear wondering what the hell they did to him.  


But, he’s not going to panic.  


Because at least Jeff’s here with him. And he’ll get them out of here.  


He feels better after he's finished and he moves to the sink to splash cold water on his face.  


He’s drying his face when he glances over and sees Jeff standing in the doorway watching him.  


Jeff looks haggard. There’s a large white bandage on his forehead and there’s a bruised darkness under his eyes like maybe he had a concussion. He’s dressed in his jeans and his plaid workshirt is unbuttoned and he’s only wearing socks on his feet.  


He smiles back at Jensen and there’s a sadness in his smile that goes right to Jensen’s heart.  


Jensen drops the towel and walks over to him and wraps his arms around him.  
He’s not sure what’s wrong with him because he's not a little kid and this is something he’s never done. And never thought he would do. But right now he just wants Jeff to hold him for a while.  


Jeff obliges and hugs him back.  


“It’s okay sweetheart. We’re gonna be okay, I promise.” Jeff voice is soothing like he’s talking to a little girl. And normally Jensen would try to act tough and step away and maybe even glare at him indignantly. But now, for some reason, Jensen doesn’t mind.  


Actually, it helps.  


“Where are we Jeff?” he asks softly, knowing he sounds pathetic and weak.  


“I don’t know.  


“What did they do to me?”  


Jeff sighs. “I’m not sure. But I’m going to get answers Jen. You just need to be strong cause we’re going to get through this. I promise.”  


Jensen holds on and Jeff holds him patiently.  


And he knows he’s acting like a child and he really should let go but he really, really doesn’t want to. He’s scared and his heart is fluttering and he feels like he’s going to fucking cry again.  


God, what the hell did they do to him?


	4. Chapter 4

It’s the following morning and Dick Roman is sitting behind his desk looking through the reports and Crowley’s thinking he’s definitely going to be getting a nice fat bonus.  


Crowley’s sitting quite comfortably in the only other available chair across from him, and Lucifer’s standing beside him. Crowley glances over at Arthur Ketch who leans casually against the window frame. He looks smug as usual and can’t even deign to look mildly intimidated in the presence of their eminent employer.  


Roman looks up from the documents he’s been studying.  


“Both boys are viable, clean and healthy.” He says. “I’m very pleased, gentlemen.”  


“Thank you sir.” Crowley says before anyone else can jump in. “And I might add, the boy we brought in is extremely pretty.”  


Roman nods and smirks in amusement. “I’ll see for myself momentarily. But…before they arrive, I do have one concern.”  


Crowley grimaces, because he knows what’s coming.  


Roman’s eyes grow cold and it takes all of Crowley’s will to continue to meet them with his own.  


“Of course, you realize I’m referring to your third acquisition, Mr. J. D. Morgan?” Roman continues. “And since it’s clear you don’t know who J. D. Morgan is, let me enlighten you.”  


“We know who he is.” Ketch interjects.  


Roman breaks his gaze away from Crowley and looks over at Ketch. “So, then I guess you know he’s J. D. Morgan of Morgan Oil…the fucking billionaire? Not to mention, a business associate of mine?”  


Ketch doesn’t blink. “Again. We know who he is, sir.”  


“Well then why don’t you explain to me why the hell he’s being detained in one of my omega’s cells and better yet, why the hell you took him in the first place!”  


“It was either bring him in or dispatch him, sir. We felt we’d leave that up to you.”  


“And why am I left with this awkward decision, Ketch? What the hell was he doing there anyway?"  


Crowley rolls his eyes. Because he just knew this was going to come back to bite him in the ass.  


“He was a client of the boy’s.” Ketch explains.  


“Excuse me?”  


“The boy we brought in. He’s a prostitute. And I’m afraid Mr. Morgan was enjoying his services.”  


Roman looks disbelieving for a moment and then he breaks into a grin.  


Which breaks the tension, or so Crowley hopes.  


“So you’re saying, J. D. Morgan was fucking a sixteen year old hooker…a male hooker… in some cheap motel room?”  


Ketch nods. “Yes sir. That about sums it up.”  


Roman shakes his head. “Well…well. That is interesting. You know this might not be such a bad thing. We’ll have to tread carefully, but if Morgan likes little boys he may just find having two omegas of his own too good to be true.”  


“I’m not sure what you mean, sir.” Ketch asks.  


“It means, Mr. Morgan has infinite resources. And right now, our program does not. And since we clearly can’t let the man go, then perhaps we’ll just have to find a way to win him over to our way of thinking.” Roman explains.  


“And if we can’t do that?” Ketch asks.  


“Well then I guess we’ll have to consider ‘dispatching’ him, as you put it.”  


“I think that’s a wonderful idea, sir.” Crowley interjects. “I mean, the part about winning the man over. With all his money the sky’s the limit.”  


Roman scowls. “It’s a long-shot Crowley. And a man like Morgan doesn’t just disappear without a hell of a lot of ramifications. And that means exposure. Which is something we try to avoid. But because of your incompetence, I have no choice but to make the best of it. So I suggest you keep quiet.”  


Crowley swallows nervously. “Yes sir.”  


Roman shakes his head in disgust and then turns his attention to Ketch again. "I want you to dig up anything and everything you can on Morgan. A man like him has a lot of skeletons in his closet and I need to know about all of them. Is that understood?

Ketch nods. "I'll get right on it."

"Good. Now, I'd like to get a look at our two new candidates."

He then pushes a button on his telephone consul.  


“Bring them in.” he orders.

******

Jensen’s morning didn’t start out too badly considering what was in store for him for the rest of the day.  


He woke up in Jeff’s arms to the sounds of dishes tinkling and the mouth-watering smell of bacon.

He was abruptly pushed away as Jeff jumped out of bed and rushed into the other room. And then Jensen rushed in after him.

A big man was spreading out a large array of breakfast choices on the coffee table.

The man looked up and studied Jensen appraisingly for a moment and Jensen realized that, except for Jeff’s shirt which hung to his mid-thigh and was hanging opened, he was naked. He quickly pulled it closed and began buttoning it up.

“It’s about time someone showed up.” Jeff grumbled.

The man was well muscled and dressed in black pants and a black tee-shirt. He would have looked more intimidating if not for his warm smile.

“My name’s Benny. I’m here to be at your service whenever you need me.” 

He nodded to an old fashioned red phone that sat on the table next to the couch. There was no buttons or dial on it.”

“You just pick up that phone, and I’ll answer.”

He was big, and there was no doubt taking him down would be a challenge even for Jeff. But, Jensen thought… maybe with the two of them.

“I didn’t know your preferences, so I brought a little of everything. The bacon’s not for the omega though. The omegas aren’t allowed to eat meat.” Benny continued.  
/> “Fuck you.” Jeff said, looking at the man with disgust.  


Benny just chuckled. “It’s not my fault, brother. Those are the rules of the house.”  


Jeff stepped forward threateningly and Benny shook his head in warning.  


“You can try to take me down Mr. Morgan, but if you do, a couple of freakishly huge guys will be in here in about a second flat. And if that happens, you’ll end up sedated and cuffed and more than likely separated from your boy here. So I think you should just sit down and enjoy your breakfast while I explain your situation to you.”  


For a moment Jeff looked indecisive, and then with a sigh he moved over to the couch. “Come on Jen, we both need to eat.”  


Jensen glared at Benny for good measure, and then walked over and sat down next to Jeff. Benny sat down on one of the soft chairs across from them.  


On a large platter, there were pancakes, scrambled eggs and six strips of bacon. There was also a large bowl of chopped up fruits. Next to the platter were shining silver serving utensils and the two plates were white bone china.  


Everything looked delicious.  


But maybe the most welcoming sight was the pot of coffee.  


The first thing Jeff did was pick up the coffee pot and pour some into the one cup. He looked up at Benny questioningly.  


“The omegas aren’t allowed coffee either. Actually, there’s a whole list of things they’re not allowed. The juice and the milk are for him though.”  


Jeff scowled and looked at Jensen who just nodded back his okay…at least for now anyway. Although, he would have killed for a cup of coffee.  


Instead he reached over for the glass of orange juice.  


Jeff took a sip of the coffee.  


“So talk.” He said.  


“Okay,” Benny relaxed back in his chair and took a breath. “I imagine you’ve heard of Dick Roman?”  


Jeff nodded. “I’ve met the man…billionaire, entrepreneur, and all around asshole. We have shares in some of the same companies. What about him?”  


Benny smirked and nodded towards the upper corner of the room.  


Both Jensen and Jeff followed his eyes.  


It was discrete and they never would have noticed it if Benny hadn’t pointed it out.  


“It’s a camera?” Jeff asked.  


“Yup. They’re strategically placed throughout the cell. Everything you say and do is being watched twenty- four hours a day. So you might want to be careful what you say. Especially about the boss.”  


“And that would be Dick Roman?”  


Again Benny nodded. “It would be.”  


“And you’re saying we’re in some sort of cell?”  


“Yup. You’re in the bottom level of the Roman estate. There’s nine other cells down here. At one point they were each occupied by an omega. They’re all empty now.”  


“What is that? What’s an omega?” Jensen finally spoke.  


Benny turned his attention to him. “An omega? That’s what you are. Or will be eventually.”  


Jensen shook his head, feeling a sick tremor of fear. “But what is it?”  


“Well I can’t tell you that right now. It’s all going to be explained to you in time. For now, you should just go ahead and eat your breakfast like a good boy. And don’t worry yourself about it.”  


Jensen felt a surge of indignation at the condescending answer. But the anger passed as quickly as it hit and Benny’s stern look stopped him from snapping back. Instead he sighed and reached down to fill his plate.  


Jeff watched him with surprise and concern.  


And then he turned to Benny.  


“I don’t know what the hell you’ve done to him or what’s going on here, but I’m going to find out. And when I get out of here, I promise you, this place is coming down. And so is every fucker in it. Including Dick Roman.”  


Benny grinned. “I believe you. But since that won’t be happening today Mr. Morgan, I suggest you just go ahead and eat. It’s all good, I promise.”  


*****  
It would be about an hour later that two burly attendants in white suits came in to retrieve him.


	5. Chapter 5

Jensen’s a survivor.

Over the years he’s shop-lifted, pick-pocketed, stolen a car on his sixteenth birthday, and lately even sold his body to get by.

He never knew his dad, and his mom’s usually drunk and brings home a different man every couple of months. She also once got herself locked up in the Blessing jail. She told Jensen it was for outstanding parking violations and she was only charged because one of her ex’s was a cop and was out to get her. But Jensen knows that’s a lie because he walked in on her once when she was ‘entertaining’ one of her clients.

Anyway, none of this has ever gone over well with the folks in Blessing. And it never went well at his school either. Which was why he dropped out.

So he knows nobody’s going to be looking for him. Not that anyone, including his mom will even notice him missing. Well, not for a couple of weeks anyway.

Basically, Jensen’s always had to take care of himself. And that’s why he’s learned to be a survivor. And part of surviving is to mind your own business.

So he doesn’t understand why, when he see’s the other boy - who’s naked just like he is and probably just as scared as he is and yet still trying to look brave - he just wants to go over to him and hug him and tell him that’s it’s going to be okay. Which is totally out of character for him and would be crap anyway, because it’s definitely not going to be okay.

But, at least Jensen’s got Jeff in his corner. The other kid’s all on his own.

The boy looks to be about the same age as Jensen, except maybe a little taller and he has shoulder length chestnut brown hair hanging around his face and very pretty, very worried green eyes…or maybe they’re blue? Jensen thinks his mom would call them hazel because they seem to change color depending on how the light hits them.  
And the doctor, a pretty blond woman in her early forties, is fitting him with a thin metal collar.

Jensen’s already wearing his.

The collar snaps into place and she steps back.

The boy reaches up to feel it and the doctor smiles kindly.

“You see it’s as light as a feather. You won’t even know it’s there after a while.” She assures him.

“What’s it for?” he asks.

He’s glaring at her and looks ready to jump off the table at any moment. But so far, he’s been obedient. Although the two muscled guards who are standing by the doorway and watching everything with their stone-cold eyes might have something to do with that.

Jensen’s already asked about the collar anyway, and isn’t surprised when the kid gets the same answer.

“You’re going to know everything shortly, sweetheart. You just need to be patient.”

Jensen sneers a little at that because she calls him sweetheart too. And that’s what Jeff calls him. With Jeff he likes it. But she has no right. And it’s not like she means it. She may look nice, but he’s not fooled. She’s a cold hearted bitch. Just like everyone else here.

“Okay. I think you’re both ready.” She says. Then she nods to the two guards.

“Ready for what?” the other boy asks.

“I told you. No more questions. Just be good, omega.”

“My name’s Jared, bitch.” The boy snaps and jumps down from the table.

The two guards quickly rush up to him and then each takes an arm and lift him so that he’s dangling between them, his feet about six inches from the floor. He starts to struggle frantically but they hold on, their faces expressionless and Jensen knows by the way they’re gripping them, the kid’s arms are going to be black and blue later.  
It goes on for quite a while with the kid cursing and kicking at them.  
But obviously he’s no match.

Finally with his face flushed and his breathing winded, he stops struggling.

“They can hold you like that all day. Do you think you’re finished?” the doctor asks.

The kids nose flares and he glares back at her.

“I said, are you finished?”

Finally, he reluctantly nods.

She sighs and then she nods to the guards and they lower him gently down.

“Now, these gentlemen are going to take you both to see Mr. Roman and you are both going to be respectful and obedient. Is that understood?”

Neither of them say anything.

She sighs and asks more firmly. “I said, is that understood?”

The other boy’s just glaring at her so Jensen figures he might as well break the tension or the kid’s going to get hurt again.

“Yes maam.” He says. “Can I get down from the table now?”

She looks over at him and then gives a nod.. “Yes you may.”

He jumps down. “I was wondering if I could ask you just one question?”

“What is it?”

“I was just wondering why we have to be naked. I mean, is this dude some sort of pervert or something?”

Her eyes flash with anger for just a moment.

But then she smiles. “It seems your initial dose of Om5 is wearing off. The timing’s unfortunate.”

Jensen glares back at her. “What the fuck is Om5?”

“Don’t be impertinent, omega.”

Jensen smirks, remembering the other boy’s response. “My name is Jensen, bitch.”

She stares back at him for a moment. And then she shakes her head regretfully. “I’m sorry. But you’re making me do this.”

Jensen tilts his head curiously. “What do you…”

And then it’s like every nerve in his body is vibrating with agonizing pain.

Jensen doesn’t know if he screams, but he thinks he does. He even blacks out for a moment and when the pain stops and he can focus again, he’s kneeling on the floor and feels like maybe he’s going to throw up.

He can feel someone rubbing his back and he looks up into a pair of concerned hazel eyes.

Their eyes lock for a moment, like both of them know they’re sharing the same hell and both of them are helpless to do anything about it.

“I’m sorry I had to do that.” He hears the doctor say “But now you know what the collar’s for.”

“Are you okay?” the other boy…Jared asks.

Jensen nods.

And he is, the pain’s gone and the nausea’s already passed.

“Mr. Roman’s waiting. Either you help him up or these gentlemen will.” The doctor says.

“Come on.” Jared puts his arm around him and helps him stand.

Once he’s up, they both look at the doctor whos watching with a regretful expression on her face. She’s holding a small device in her hand.

“I needed you to understand what will happen if you act out in front of Mr. Roman. I assure you, he won’t hesitate to use this and it will go on much longer than I let it.”

She sighs. “I hope you understand that.”

“Yeah, we get it.” Jared says.

She nods. “Good.”

She looks over at the guards who’ve been watching the whole thing and Jensen thinks they both look a little satisfied like maybe they got off on it, cause they’re probably pervs too.

“Go on then” she says.

Jared glances at Jensen and gives him a reassuring smirk.

And then they both follow the guards to finally meet with Mr. Roman.

*****


	6. Chapter 6

It’s uncomfortably silent and Jensen tries to hide his nerves even though his heart is hammering in his chest. He can feel Jared beside him though, and that’s giving him a little strength.  


The man behind the massive desk sits back with a smug look on his face and studies them with appraising eyes.  


Jensen would really like to tell the guy to fuck himself. But he hasn’t forgotten the collar.  


There’s three other men in the room as well.  


The office is sunny and richly papered in red velvet paper trimmed with oak to match the massive desk. And along one wall is a large, plate glass window. Jensen noticed the beautiful grounds outside when they walked in. The gardens and grass look plush and there’s of Greek statues lining the walkway as well as a fountain that’s as big as a swimming pool. That’s all he could take in though, since the English prick, Ketch is standing in front of the window and he really doesn’t want to look at him because it makes his skin crawl remembering the guy’s hands all over him. And he doesn’t even want to think about his fingers inside of him. If he thinks about that right now, he’ll be sick.  


He recognizes the other man too. Crowley his name is, and he’s sitting in the leather chair across from the guy who’s ogling them.  


The fourth man he doesn’t recognize. Unlike the others who are wearing suits, he’s in jeans and a white cotton shirt. His dark blond hair is just a little longer than a buzz cut and messy and he’s wearing an ugly little smirk on his face.  


Jensen catches his eye and he winks back at him.  


“Please turn around.” The man behind the desk finally says, breaking the silence.  


Jensen feels himself tense and his impulse is to tell the guy to go to hell. He looks at Jared, and he looks just as disgusted.  


“I understand Dr. Campbell has already disciplined you once. Now I’m not going to ask twice.” He twirls his finger to indicate for them to turn.  


Jared’s the first to turn around. He’s been glaring at everyone and hasn’t lowered his eyes to anyone. Jensen thinks the kid’s pretty damn brave. Braver than him, anyway.  


He sighs and turns around as well.  


They wait while the guy studies their asses or something, and then he orders them to face him again.  


“So, what do you think Mr. Roman?” Crowley asks.  


“The blonde’s perfect.”  


Crowley grins. “I told you he was pretty.”  


Roman nods. “He’s beautiful actually…perfect features, nice body too, still slim and undeveloped…even the freckles are a nice touch.”  


For the first time he smiles at Jensen and Jensen feels his skin crawl.  


“What about my boy?” the question comes from the blond man who winked at Jensen earlier.  


Crowley smirks and glances over at him. “Sorry love. Nice try though.”  


The guy sneers back at him. “Fuck you, Crowley.”  


Roman ignores them both and continues. “He’s fine, Lucifer. He’s taller than I prefer and a bit too masculine, but some of our clients prefer that. I think we can work with him.”  


Jensen glares at the man. He’s been called pretty a few times, but he’s still freaking masculine. And what the hell does he mean by clients?  


“They’re approved then?” Ketch asks, sounding bored by the whole situation.  


“Yes. I have a client coming in next week. So at least I’ll have something to show him now.”  


“Well if we’re finished sir, I believe I have some research to do on our Mr. Morgan.” Ketch says.  


“There’s one other thing before you go.” Roman continues. “This is for all of you. I want to get the program moving at full capacity again. Which means, I need eight more boys. There’s a nice bonus for each successful candidate you bring in.” he breaks into a smile. “I’m excited gentlemen. This is a fresh start.”  


His smile doesn’t reach his eyes though, and Jensen doesn’t think he’s ever seen such cold, soulless eyes. He also feels a little sick wondering what the hell all this is. He wants to ask, but he knows he’ll get the same answer he got from the doctor. Which is no answer at all.  


At least there’s one thing he does know though. He has Jeff in his corner.  


And Jeff’s a powerful man. He’s smart too.  


And thinking of him, Jensen notices with a start that he can feel Jeff’s presence like a comforting blanket around him. He’s been feeling it for some time now he realizes. Well since they arrived here anyway. It’s a safe, calming feeling. But it’s weird too, because it’s almost tangible and he’s never felt anything like it before. It’s like he can sense that Jeff’s in the same building. And he knows he’d feel the loss if he left.  


He’s always liked Jeff and even if Jeff was paying him, it was growing into something more. At least for him it was. But it’s never been like this.  


And he wonders if that has something to do with all the crap they’ve injected into him.

*******  


Jeff rubs the pale tan-line on his wrist where he usually wears his Rolex. They took his watch and his rings and the gold chain that his former wife had given him, when they threw him into this cell.  


So, he has no idea what time it is now or even how long he’s been locked up. He figures it’s been at least twenty-four hours though.  


During the week, if no one could contact him even for an hour, all hell would break loose.  


But this is the weekend so nobody’s going to be looking for him until Monday morning when he doesn’t show up at the office. And it’s his own damn fault. He’s left strict instructions that unless there’s a market crash or his fucking building burns down, nobody is to disturb him on the weekends.  


It was a stupid thing to do. But he’s getting older now, and he’s getting tired too. So after dealing with ruthless, money hungry business associates all week, he needs the break.  


Jeff wasn’t always like that though.  


For years he’d worked seven days a week.  


That was, until one weekend a few months back when he’d stopped over at some backwoods town called Blessing and spotted an adorable prostitute named Jensen.  


Jensen was ridiculously young. Much too young for Jeff’s comfort level. And he would have just walked away, if he hadn’t spotted some creep eyeing the kid with a hunger in his eyes that he’d seen before. It was dark, cruel kind of hunger. He’d known that kind of guy before and he knew if the kid had left with him he would be in a world of pain the next morning.  


So he’d walked up to him.  


And when he was close enough, he saw that Jensen wasn’t just any ordinary kid. He was fucking gorgeous.  


So he’d taken him back to his motel.  


Jensen had tried hard to look tough and sophisticated, but he couldn’t hide his blushes or that innocence that went straight to Jeff’s heart…and his dick too.  


So Jeff had come back the next weekend and every weekend after that.  


And as much as he was tempted to take Jensen home and spoil him, he didn’t. He’d made that mistake before. Money changed people. And he did not want to change anything about Jensen.  


Which is why now, he’s scared. They’re doing something to Jensen. And whatever it is, it’s changing him. And that scares him more than anything  


Jensen’s been gone a couple of hours now and Jeff’s pacing the room like a caged tiger.  


Jeff’s not used to feeling helpless. He’s the one who’s always in control.  


He’s about ready to start punching walls, when the metal door that leads out of the cell, slides opened and the big dick himself, Dick Roman, strolls in. Two beefy guards follow him in and the door slides shuts behind them.  


Roman’s holding a bottle of red wine and a couple of crystal glasses and is smiling like this is some social call.  


He nods in greeting. “J.D. it’s good to see you again.”  


Jeff glares back at him. “I can’t say the same…Dick.”  


The two guards step back to stand against the wall.  


“I’m sorry about them,” Roman continues. “But you are known for your temper and I thought it might be safer to have them here. At least for this visit.”  


Roman puts the glasses down on the coffee table and then fills them and sits down on the sofa.  


“Please, have a seat. I assume you have some questions.”  


He offers one of the glasses of wine to Jeff and Jeff reluctantly takes it. He figures it might be more productive if he handles this situation carefully.  


So he pushes down his temper and sits down across from Roman.  


Jeff knows when he focuses his dark eyes across any board table - he can pretty much put anyone on edge.  


Roman’s smirking back at him like he doesn’t care, but Jeff doesn’t miss the effort he’s putting into it.  


“I imagine you must be wondering what the hell’s going on here.” Roman continues.  


“I do have a few questions.” Jeff answers.  


“I’m sure you do.”  


“First of all, where is he?” Jeff asks.  


Roman looks surprised by the question. “Who? The prostitute?”  


“The boy, Jensen. Where is he?”  


“Right now, I imagine he’s secured to a bed in the medical unit receiving his first full treatment of OM5.”  


Jeff deliberately hides the chill those words put in him. “What’s OM5?”  


“OM5 is why we’re here, J.D.”  


“Explain that to me.” Jeff orders.  


Roman takes a sip of his wine and sits back. “Alright. It's think it would be best if I start from the beginning which was about fifteen years ago when I took a boat trip down the Amazon.”  


Jeff takes a sip of his own wine. Which he has to admit, is delicious. He sits back and listens patiently.  


“I wanted to see things that most tourists can’t afford or are too afraid to see. Have you ever been to the Amazon, J.D.?”  


Jeff shakes his head. “No.”  


“You should go sometime. It’s fascinating.”  


“Get to the point.”  


Roman smirks. “Alright. Anyway, I was taken to visit a native tribe. They were completely isolated from civilization…they certainly had never seen an American before. They were fascinating people. Believe it or not, they still practiced cannibalism.”  


Jeff looks totally unimpressed, so Roman continues.  


“Anyway, I’d been there a couple of days when I was taken to the shack of man who was one of the elders of the tribe. When I entered the shack, I saw that there was a young boy lying on a bed of leaves. The boy was incoherent and burning up with fever. Of course I stepped back because I really didn’t want to catch some native disease. But my guide informed me the boy wasn’t sick. He was in heat.”  


Despite himself, Jeff sits forward in his chair. “What do you mean, heat?”  


Roman smirks. “Like a bitch. He was in heat. Anyway, I watched as man after man came into the tent and fucked him.”  


Jeff gives him a disgusted look but Roman ignores him and continues. “The boy loved it. He couldn’t get enough. And then my guide asked me if I wanted to take a turn.”  


Roman shrugs. “I couldn’t resist. You see there was this tantalizing scent the boy was giving off. So I fucked him. I’ve never known anything like it, J.D. The boy was hot - I mean physically hot – and his asshole was literally pulsing. 

“I don’t need every detail.” Jeff says in disgust. “What’s this got to do with Jensen?”  


“You didn’t let me finish. The boy was also leaking his own natural lubricant, which they called slick. That’s where the scent came in. It was intoxicating. And not only did it work as a lubricant, it actually made my dick tingle. And it was the best sex I ever had. I tell you, J.D., if I could bottle that slick I could make a fortune.  


“And that’s where OM5 comes in?” Jeff asks.  


Roman nods. “It was a native medicine they’d given the boy. Apparently a couple of the prettiest male children were chosen every few years to be fuck-toys for the warriors of the tribe and were dosed regularly with it. I found out it was a combination of local plants. So of course, I brought some home with me.”  


“When I got back, we immediately gathered up some test subjects. Unfortunately, our first attempts at applying the formula were disasters. Omegas one and two died almost immediately from the fever. It was then that we realized the native boy had been dosed with it since he was an infant and had built up a tolerance for it. So we had to slow down the process. And it worked.”  


“And that’s what you’re giving to Jensen?”  


Roman nods. “We call it OM5, for Omega five. It’s our fifth refinement. Unfortunately, the first four had problems. But we’ve got it pretty much down now. We’re also working on several other drugs which will enhance the boys’ beauty as well as preserving their youth.”  


Jeff nods. “So I guess you’re like some fucking Frankenstein then.”  


Roman chuckles. “I suppose I am. I’m one very rich Frankenstein though.”  


“So what do you do with these boys? Sell them?”  


“That was the initial plan. And in the beginning I did sell a couple of them. There are rich clients from all over the world who’ll pay a fortune for one of these omegas. But now I usually keep the boys as test subjects for further development of the OM5 cocktail which we're constantly improving. And as a bonus, our omegas also make excellent selling tools. I'm still willing to sell them if the price is right but mostly we encourage our clients to bring in their own boys for conversion.”  


“So, your ‘sales samples’ are boys you’ve kidnapped.”  


Roman shrugs. “Most of them are throwaways anyway. No one even notices or cares if they’re gone. They’re beautiful throwaways though. We choose carefully. And, they have to be viable. The drugs only have the desired effect on about one in every ten boys.”  


Jeff takes a deep breath and washes down the last of his wine. He reaches down to pour himself another glass.  


“And what about me? Why am I here?” he asks.  


Roman looks regretful. “Wrong place, wrong time? This certainly wasn’t planned.”  


“So what happens now?”  


“Well now, we have a bit of a problem. My first inclination was to simply kill you.”  


“And why haven’t you?’  


Roman smiles. “You're a wealthy man, J.D. Eventually, I’m hoping to bring you in. There's a fortune to be made here and I know your type. Money and power are everything to you. With this project you'll enjoy both.”  


“You can’t be serious.”  


“I am. Of course I don't expect you to jump on this right away. But I think once you’ve enjoyed the Omega experience, you might reconsider.”  


“You’re fucking insane.”  


Roman nods in amusement. “Possibly. But I’m still going to give you some time to think about it. And I have an added bonus for you.”  


“What’s that?”  


“A second omega. I’ve been advised that the omegas waste away when they’re isolated. So you’ll be enjoying the pleasure of two omegas for the next month or so. And then I’ll let you make your decision.”  


“You can’t possibly think you can get away with all this.” Jeff says, looking at the man in disgust.  


Roman looks unaffected. “I have for fifteen years, J.D. And I assure you. Even a man like you can’t bring me down.”  


Jeff nods, only his dark eyes reflecting his rage. “You’re wrong. I will bring you down. That’s a promise Dick.”  


Roman grins back at him. “Well then. I look forward to the challenge.”  


He gets up and the two guards step forward protectively.  


Roman looks back at him one more time before he leaves.

“You know, J.D. I understand your reaction." he adds. "And I also get that you're a man who's used to being in control. But I also think that once you're a little more educated and see the potential, you'll come to realize exactly what you're being offered here.

Jeff doesn't dignify that with a response.

"When are they bringing Jensen back?" he asks.

"Your young prostitute and the other boy will be brought in shortly. For now though, I'll leave you with your thoughts. We'll talk more later.  


With that, he leaves the room and Jeff sits back and rubs his eyes and wonders what kind of shitfest he’s fallen into.


	7. Chapter 7

*******

The morning sun glints off the dark glass of the Morgan Tower.

At only twenty stories high, it’s not an imposing structure for a city the size of Dallas. But some of the decisions from inside its walls can influence markets worldwide. And that’s due to one man.

And that man seems to be missing on this Monday morning.

“He’s still not answering.” Jeff’s assistant, Alona Tai hangs up Jeff’s phone in frustration.

Through the floor to ceiling window behind her is a breathtaking view of the city and she looks especially petite sitting behind Jeff’s massive desk.

But her looks are deceiving. At only twenty-eight, she’s a power-house, smart, savvy, ambitious and loyal. She’s also the best assistant Jeff’s ever had.

Across from her sits Richard Speight who’s Jeff’s right-hand man. Officially he’s the head of Morgan Oil’s legal team. But he’s also Jeff’s advisor, confidant and right-hand man. They’ve been friends for over twenty years.

“It’s only ten oclock. A little early to be freaking out don’t you think?”

Alona shakes her head. “Jeff’s never late.”

“Sure he is. Especially after one of his secret weekends that nobody’s supposed to know about.”

Alona looks at him curiously. “And you do?”

Richard smirks and shakes his head. “Nope. He won’t tell me anything. But I do know something’s going on by that stupid grin he wears every time he shows up on Monday morning.”

“At exactly seven-thirty.” Alona points out.

The smile fades from Richard’s face. “Did you call his driver…what’s his name?...Gary?”

“It’s Garth and he said he showed up at Jeff’s building at six-thirty sharp and buzzed him. There was no answer so he waited another half hour and then buzzed him again. When he still didn't answer, he tried phoning him. He never answered his phone either.”

“Did someone check his apartment? Maybe he’s sick or had an accident.”

“I spoke to his house-keeper and she says he wasn’t there when she showed up this morning at eight.”

Richard scowls and sits back in his chair. “I tell you what. I’m hoping he just had a really good weekend and is still sleeping it off in some hotel room. But if we don’t hear from him by noon, then we’ll move this up a level to mild panic mode.”

“What’s mild panic mode?”

“We’ll put some people on it and find out where the hell he spends his weekends. And we’ll contact the hospitals to make sure he hasn’t been in an accident. And, as much as I don’t want to do it, maybe we’ll have to contact the police.”

“You don’t think he’s been abducted, do you?” Alona finally asks. It’s the question they’ve both been avoiding.

Richard looks back at her and she doesn’t miss the flicker of fear in his eyes. “No. I don’t think he’s been abducted.”

“But, you’re concerned?”

“Yeah. I’m concerned.”

**********  


“Jeff?”

Jeff’s stretched out on the couch after finally slipping into a dark, dreamless sleep. So, the plaintive call barely seeps into his subconscious.

He stayed up most of the night sitting in the chair next to the bed. Finally, when he was sure they wouldn’t awaken, he’d slipped out of the room and came out to the livingroom and flicked on the tv. A stiff drink would have gone down well too, but that was something he could only wish for.

There were only a couple of channels available and he ended up looking at some old black and white western. Not that he was watching it. He was too worried and angry.

Somehow though, he finally drifted off to sleep.

“Jeff?”

This time he jolts awake and tumbles off the couch and onto the floor.

“Jen?” he answers, as he pulls himself up with some effort. “yeah. I’m here.”

He gets up and rushes into the bedroom. There’s no windows, and the only light is the flickering of the tv screen from the other room. But he can make out the two shapes, covered in sheets and lying side by side on the bed.

“Jeff?” Jensen rolls over onto his back and Jeff quickly moves over to sit next to him. 

He reaches down and places his hand on his forehead. It feels warm and damp with sweat but at least he’s not as feverish as he was when they first brought him back.

“I’m right here, sweetheart.” Jeff soothes as he strokes his forehead.

They sit quietly for some time and Jeff thinks Jensen’s slipped back to sleep. But then Jensen’s eyes open and he looks up at him in the darkness.

“Promise you won’t leave me here.” he says softly.

“Of course I won’t leave you. Why would you even think that?”

Jensen’s eyes close again.

“Cause I’m just a whore you pay for sex.” He whispers.

The words shock Jeff. Because Jensen’s so much more than that. And he should know that. He’s never treated him like a whore.

“Don’t call yourself that.”

“It’s what I am.” Jensen continues and Jeff’s not sure how to respond to that.

Because technically he’s right. Jeff’s always paid him and he’s never taken him anywhere or even told anyone about him. During the week, they live in two different worlds and he really knows nothing about Jensen's life because he’s never asked. It’s always just been sex. 

They do lie in bed after though, and it’s warm and comfortable. And Jeff always orders take out and Jensen stays awake well into the night and snorts in laughter at stupid old Three Stooges movies or Laurel and Hardy, which Jeff finds adorable. He thinks those were the moments he’s always looked forward to almost more than the sex. But he realizes, he has taken him for granted and he feels a pang of guilt. Because, he realizes, maybe he has treated him like nothing more than a prostitute.

“I’m sorry, Jen. I should have treated you better.” He says, stroking his forehead. “But when we get out of here, things are going to change, okay?

“Yeah?”

Jeff smiles because Jensen sounds so much like a hopeful little kid. It’s concerning too, because he’s always tried so hard to sound like a tough guy. Even if he’s not very good at it.

“Yeah. Maybe we’ll go on a trip.”

“Where?”

“I don’t know. Where would you like to go?”

Jensen doesn’t hesitate. “The ocean.”

“Okay. Any preference as to which ocean?”

“It don’t matter. So long as it’s warm and blue. I always wanted to go scuba diving.”

Jeff’s always loved the ocean too, but he’s always been a ‘sit by the pool with a cocktail and gaze out at it’, kind of guy.

“Alright. I tell you what. When we get back, we’ll take a drive down to the coast and we’ll rent a house on the beach. And I’ll work on my tan while you go scuba diving.”

Jensen grins. “That’d be cool.”

And Jeff smiles back. Because it’s true. He hasn’t had a vacation in years and it really would be kind of cool.

First things first, though. He’s going to have to get them out of here.

“Can Jared come to?”

For a moment, Jeff doesn’t know who Jensen’s referring to. But then he looks at the other boy who’s curled up beside them, his arm stretched out, across Jensen’s stomach. He’s a beautiful boy too. His long dark hair sticks to his damp forehead and he’s sleeping peacefully. And like Jensen, he also looks painfully young.

Jeff had barely noticed him when they carried them in. He was too concerned with Jensen. But he could see that both boys were barely conscious though, their faces flushed and dripping with sweat.

“What the hell did you do to them?” Jeff had asked as the two burly guards dropped them both down on the bed.

“The first treatment’s always rough. Just let em sleep it off. They’ll be fine in a few hours.” One of the guards had answered in a bored voice.

Jeff sat down on the bed next to Jensen and put his hand on his forehead. It was hot to the touch.

“He’s burning up.” He said in disgust.

The guard grinned. “That’s nothing. Wait til he goes into a real heat.”

Both guards turned to leave and Jeff looked at them in disbelief. “You can’t just leave them like this. Where’s the fucking doctor?”

“Just calm down old man. I told you, they’ll be fine.”

Jeff still feels an angry rush of indignation. Not only did they just leave, but he’s not fucking old. And nobody ever talks to him like that. People show him respect. And when he gives an order, it’s followed.

“Jeff?”

He turns his attention back to Jensen.

“What is it, sweetheart?”

“Can he?”

“What?”

“Can Jared come with us.”

Jeff smiles. “Yeah, Jared can come too.”

He leans down and kisses Jensen’s forehead and is surprised when Jensen reaches around his neck and pulls him down for a real kiss.

Jensen’s not really a kisser. He’s affectionate and has never refused Jeff anything. And they’ve done pretty much anything sexually that Jeff can think up, but when it comes to kissing there’s a wariness in Jensen like he’s afraid of the affection. Or maybe it’s just because he’s still so young.

But this time Jensen takes his time and slips his tongue into Jeff’s mouth. And Jeff can also feel his body arching up to meet him.

And he immediately feels a rush of blood to his dick.

And that’s wrong. He can’t do this now so he pulls away from the kiss and sits back up. 

Jensen’s arms are still wrapped around his neck and he tries to pull him back down, but Jeff gently pulls them away.

“We can’t do this right now, Jen.”

Jensen’s looking at him in confusion and a little hurt and Jeff needs to be strong even if all he can focus on are Jensen’s damp full lips.

“What’s wrong?” Jensen asks.

Jeff sighs. “This isn’t the right time, Jen. You’ve still got a fever. You need to go back to sleep.”

Jeff starts to get up but Jensen grasps his wrist.

“Where are you going?”

Jeff frowns back at him. “I’m not going far…just out to the couch.”

Jensen tries to sit up but Jeff gently pushes him back. “Jensen…”

“Please don’t go.”

Jeff glances over at Jared. He’s the main reason Jeff can’t stay. The boys lying on his back now. And even though his eyes are still closed, Jeff thinks maybe he’s awake.

Jensen however, doesn’t seem concerned that Jared’s right there.

“I need you. Please Jeff. It hurts.”

“What hurts baby?”

Jensen just shakes his head. “It hurts, Jeff. I need you.”

And with that, Jensen pulls the sheet off and pushes it to the side.

Jeff takes a shaky breath. Because it’s not just the gorgeous sight of Jensen’s body glistening with sweat and his cock already hard and dripping – but it’s the scent that hits him. He realizes he’s been trying to ignore it all along. But he can’t ignore it now. It’s like a hot wave washing over him and it sends the blood rushing down to his already hard cock.

Jensen doesn’t help by shuffling himself down and yanking up his knees.

And holy fuck… Jeff’s only human after all.

He quickly struggles to tug down his boxers.

Normally he would take it slowly with Jensen. He knows he’s a big guy so he always preps him carefully, gently opening him up. And of course, they’ve always used lube.

But this time he doesn’t take his time.

He roughly pushes Jensen’s knees apart and climbs on top of him. And then he lines up his cock and pushes right in. And when Jensen cries out, Jeff’s not sure if it’s pain or pleasure but he’s so caught up, he doesn’t care.

Jensen’s as tight as he always is, but he’s also wet and it only takes a hard, firm thrust for Jeff to push right in. And then he doesn’t hold back.

His thrusts are savage. But he doesn’t want to slow down because Jensen’s got his legs wrapped so tightly around his body that he can feel the kid’s heart pounding in time to the pulse that’s throbbing tightly around his cock.

Normally Jeff would never be this rough or this selfish. But he’s not thinking right now because his dick is tingling with heat that’s spreading up through his whole body and he’s never felt anything like this.

And somewhere in his mind he remembers the story Roman told him. And yes, Jeff thinks, this slick, or whatever it is Jensen’s dripping with, should be fucking bottled.

With a final thrust he pushes in as deeply as he can and comes so hard that his whole body is quivering.

It’s only when he finally collapses on top of him, his heart pounding so hard he’s hoping he doesn’t have a damn heart attack, that sanity returns.

And he realizes he just practically raped a sick, scared kid.

“Shit.”

Jensen’s buried beneath him, his legs still wrapped around him and Jeff pushes himself up a little to ease the weight on top of him.

“Are you okay?”

He feels Jensen nod.

“I’m sorry.” Jeff continues. “Did I hurt you?”

“No. It was good.”

“You sure? That was intense.”

“yeah, I’m sure, Jeff. It was amazing.”

Jeff takes a relieved breath and eases himself off Jensen. He lies on his back and closes his eyes for a moment as his body starts to return to normal and he tries not to think about what he just did.

When he opens them again, he’s met by another set of eyes looking down at him.

The first thing Jeff can think to do, is apologize. “I’m sorry.”

But the boy…Jared, just stares at him intensely.

Jared looks ghostly white in the flickering light from the tv and there’s sweat beaded on his forehead. And Jeff can actually feel the heat of his body next to him.

“You’re hot…” Jeff begins and then feels a little embarrassed because maybe that wasn’t quite the appropriate wording. But then he gasps as he feels the boy’s hand on his dick.

He quickly reaches down and grabs Jared’s wrist to gently pull his hand away.

“What are you doing?”

Jared looks surprised himself. Then it’s him who’s apologizing this time. “I’m sorry.”

He doesn’t move away though, just keeps looking at him intensely.

It’s Jensen who breaks the moment.

“Jared? You okay?”

Jared doesn’t answer for a moment, just keeps staring at Jeff. And then he breaths in a shuddered sigh and moves away to lie back on his pillow.

“Jared?” Jensen asks again.

“I’m okay.” Jared answers softly.

They lie there quietly for a few moments.

It’s too quiet actually and Jeff can hear his own heavy breathing. He can also hear Jared’s shaky breaths next to him.

And then Jensen pulls himself up into a sitting position.

He looks over Jeff so he can see Jared. “Jared? I know how you’re feeling. Maybe…” He begins softly.

Jared immediately sits up and rolls to the side of the bed. “No fucking way.” He mutters. And then he gets up and walks over to the bathroom.

He doesn’t look back before he softly shuts the door behind him.

It’s quiet again and Jensen shuffles over closer to Jeff.

Jeff slips his arm under him and Jensen squeezes even closer and rests his head on it.

They don’t speak, but Jeff’s sure he can hear the muffled sound of hitched breaths coming from behind the bathroom door.

And he’s not sure, but he thinks maybe the kid is crying.

*******


	8. Chapter 8

Misha Collins sits forward in his chair studying the security video for about the tenth time. It’s poor quality, the picture keeps breaking up and the faces are too blurred to make out. He tilts his head, squinting his eyes as he studies it.

Richard’s watching him, shaking his head. Because no matter how many times the guy’s watched it – and Richard’s watched it a few times himself – Misha’s not going to see anything he hasn’t already seen and noted.

They’re in a small office in a seedy side of Dallas. The windows are dirty, the a/c’s not working and it’s hot and airless.

The letters painted on the door leading into the office say ‘M. Collins, Investigative Services’.

Misha sits back in his ratty old leather chair. In front of him, his desk is strewn with papers – invoices, bills and some black and white photos. There’s also a couple of chipped coffee mugs half-filled with previous days’ coffees and a Styrofoam container which Richard hopes contains at least today’s lunch.

If he didn’t know Misha so well, he’d think he was a disorganized slob.

But he does know him well. They’ve been best friends since they grew up across the street from each other in a small town called Hanover.

They didn’t see much of each other once they went off to college. They were both too ambitious and busy with their lives.

And they haven’t really kept in touch since.

Accept for the time, almost five years before, when Misha got shot and almost died.

Richard helped him through his recovery and unlike Misha’s family, supported his decision to leave the police force and become a private investigator.

So, even if he does look disorganized, Richard knows he’s smart and methodical.

And he also knows, when Misha sets his sights on a goal, he’s relentless.

“So, this is as clear an image as you can get?”

Richard smiles patiently. This is about the twentieth time Misha’s asked him that.

“Yes.”

“it would be easier if I could make out the kidnapper’s faces better.”

Richard sighs. “Ya think?”

“Or if they’d parked the limousine in the opposite direction.”

“That would have been helpful.” Richard says.

He waits a moment and then loses patience. “So, what do you think?”

Misha turns off the video and sits back in his seat.

“I think they were after the boy. Your boss was probably in the wrong place at the wrong time. Fortunately, they didn’t kill him…I assume because of who he is.”

“Why do you say that? I mean why do you think the hooker was the target?”

“Because they didn’t hesitate to kill the desk clerk and yet they didn’t kill the boy. Instead they took him with them. Also, and I realize the image is blurry, it looked to me as though the boy might have been drugged. Which is odd because if they were going to incapacitate just one of them, the bigger threat would have been Morgan. And there’s also the fact that there’s been no attempt at contact. Kidnappers generally like to get things rolling as soon as possible in order to exploit the family’s initial panic to their advantage.”

“Okay, Sherlock. If all that’s true, what do you think they’d want with some prostitute?”

Misha smiles back at him. “That’s the million dollar question.”

Misha picks up the picture of Jensen Ackles and studies it.

“He’s a beautiful boy.” He comments. “Perhaps it’s sexual.”

Richard scoffs. “He’s a hooker, Misha. If they just wanted sex, they only needed to hire him.”

Misha nods, even if he looks doubtful. “That might be true. If they just wanted sex.”

“What do you mean?”

Misha sighs. “I’m not sure. Give me a little time to do some research.”

Misha’s startled when Richard reaches across the desk and grasps his wrist.

Richard’s a brilliant, ruthless and focused workaholic. But there’s also a lightness and a humor to him that’s the absolute opposite of Misha. It’s probably one of the reasons they’ve been such good friends. Misha’s calmness grounds him, while Richard’s positivity pulls Misha up.

Right now though, Richard looks anything but positive. His hair is unkempt, he needs a shave and his eyes look bleary as though he hasn’t slept much in a while.

“It’s been four fucking days.” Richard says. “Time is something we don’t have.”

Misha nods in agreement.

“I know.” He answers softly, even though he disagrees.

He won’t say it, because he’s not sure and there’s no point in seeing the pain in his friend’s eyes just yet. But in his opinion, time has already run out.

Because chances are, Jeffrey Dean Morgan is already dead.

*******

Day Five…

It’s not just the fear or the frustration or even the loss of control that’s making Jeff feel like screaming.

It’s the fucking boredom.

Sometimes it feels like the walls of the two rooms are closing in on him.

The guards only ignore his questions when they come in each morning to retrieve the two boys. The moment’s always dramatic and scary and Jeff feels absolutely useless because there’s nothing he can do to protect them.

But it’s after they’re gone that reality really sinks in.

He has too much time when he’s alone, to worry and pace and even scream at the cameras he knows are watching 24-7.

He does try to watch television even though it’s carefully monitored, the signal turning to static whenever the news comes on or even during commercial breaks.

Which means he’s not allowed to know what’s going on in the outside world.

He knows though, that by now, the news must have broken.

Which means two things.

First, the FBI will be on this. And while that should be reassuring, he knows the FBI’s a bureaucracy and Jeff has little use for bureaucracies. There’s too much red tape and they move slowly. So he has little confidence in them finding him. Well, in time anyway.

The second thing is, his company now will be in emergency mode and some of his investors will be calling hourly for updates and some will even be pulling out. And his potential investors will be in waiting mode. Which means he’s losing a fortune for every day this continues.

Richard would have stepped up though, and Jeff has confidence in his ability but he knows he must be freaking out. And he also knows Alona will handle the office and all the staff concerns. So at least business will continue without him.

On a personal level, it’s a bit of reality check to know that no one is really going to be too upset by his disappearance.

Which makes him think about the two boys.

Jensen’s told him that the only person who might be concerned about his disappearance is his mother. And even she probably won’t be worried yet. It’s only been four days after all.

And that’s a pretty sad statement in itself. And it makes Jeff feel even more guilty.

When Jeff had found out Jensen’s age he’d acted surprised. But really, he knew the kid was underage and that he was also alone and vulnerable. But he’d used him anyway.

But Jeff’s used to going after what he wants. And from the moment he’d seen Jensen, he’d wanted him. And he hadn’t bothered thinking too hard about how Jensen had grown to depend on him and would let him do whatever he wanted to him just to please him.

He regrets now that he could have given Jensen a lot more. The kid was obviously hungry and alone. But he’d given him just enough money and affection to make sure he kept coming back for more. 

Really, it had been a bit of a power-trip.

And now, every day Jensen’s growing more dependent on him Jeff realizes how young the kid really is. And Jeff knows it’s partly the situation and it’s partly the treatments. But if Jensen was just a kid before, he’s almost like a small child now.

Jensen doesn’t even try to hide his adoration or his affection. He hugs him for no reason and in the evening, cuddles up to him on the couch and in bed.

And if Jensen enjoyed the sex before, now it’s like an insatiable hunger. And for that part, Jeff’s not complaining.

Jared, on the other hand, is still keeping his distance.

Jared won’t go near Jeff. He looks at him with an equal measure of fascination and distrust.

Since that first night, Jared’s taken to sleeping on the couch or even hiding in the bathroom. Especially when Jeff and Jensen are having sex.

But while he’s keeping as far away from Jeff as he can, it’s obvious Jared’s growing more and more close to Jensen.

The two seem to have formed a bond. They speak to each other in quiet whispers. And they look at each other with an intimacy that makes Jeff feel shut out. Jeff supposes its because of what they’re both going through together. But he can’t deny it makes him feel a little irritated and a little jealous.

And when Jeff pulls Jensen in for a kiss, he’s noticed Jared watching them cautiously as though he wants to push in and protect Jensen from him.

And maybe Jared’s right on that count. Maybe Jensen does need protection from him. Because, since these treatments began, Jeff can’t keep his hands off him.

And thinking of that sends a tremor of hunger through him, almost over-shadowing the worry he’s feeling right now.

And he is worried.

They came and got Jensen this morning. But, for the first time, they didn’t take Jared.

Jeff glances over at Jared who’s sitting at the far end of the couch, watching some documentary on whales and he thinks, deliberately trying to ignore him.

It’s the first time they’ve been alone together.

The coffee table is covered with the usual large breakfast spread. Benny brought it in about a half hour before.

Jeff grabs the coffee pot and pours himself another cup full. It’ll be his fourth cup.

He glances over at Jared again.

“You want some of this?”

Jared doesn’t bother to look at him. “We’re not allowed coffee.”

Jeff smirks. “You want a cup anyway?”

This time, Jared glances back at him resentfully. “Omegas don’t get coffee. And you’re not the one they’ll punish.”

Jared reaches up and touches the silver collar around his neck as he returns his attention to the tv.

The touch is inadvertent but Jeff notices.

He’s asked Jensen about the collars but Jensen won’t talk about them. He won’t talk about their treatments either. It pisses Jeff off, but he can’t take his anger out on Jensen. He figures Jensen will tell him when he’s ready.

Still, he wants to know.

“What do you mean?” he asks.

Jared doesn’t answer, just frowns and shakes his head.

Jeff’s not one to back down though.

“How will they punish you?” he asks.

Again, Jared shakes his head and ignores him.

Jeff pushes down his irritation.

He knows Jared’s still trying to act the tough guy. But it’s only an act. Jared’s not the same kid they brought in four days ago. Jeff doesn’t know Jared, but he thinks he was a savvy, strong-minded kid who probably worked the street like Jensen.

But he see’s the change in Jared.

There’s a childlike sweetness about him that wasn’t there before. Jeff sees it when Jared’s whispering to Jensen and Jensen pulls him in for a hug or when the two of them are resting back on the couch and he notices the way Jared rests his head on Jensen’s shoulder. And he’s seen it when Jensen reaches up and gently pushes back Jared’s bangs and Jared rolls his eyes but smiles shyly back at him anyway. If anything, Jared’s becoming more child-like than Jensen.

So, Jeff knows, he just needs to be firm.

“I asked you a question, Jared.”

Jared doesn’t respond for a moment and Jeff continues to watch him, knowing the impact his dark eyes have.

Finally, Jared sighs and looks back at him.

And then he reaches up and touches the collar again.

“They punish us with this.”

Jeff looks at it curiously.

He’s already studied Jensen’s collar and can’t figure out how to unlock it. It appears to be a solid strip of metal with no visible clasp or lock.

“How?” he asks.

“When we do something bad, they make it hurt.” Jared answers softly.

Jeff nods and continues carefully. “How does it make you hurt?”

“It’s like…” Jared starts, but then looks down and his eyes fill with tears.

“What’s it like Jared?” Jeff asks gently.

“It’s like your whole body’s on fire. Everything hurts and it feels like you’re going to die.”

Jeff grimaces. He’s not a scientist and he has no idea how they’ve done this, but he assumes the collar’s somehow plugged into their central nervous system. Jeff again pushes down his anger.

“Do they use it often?”

Jared shakes his head. “They just use it when we’re bad. So Jen and I are trying not to do anything wrong.”

“And what have you done that’s wrong?”

Jared takes a shuddered sigh and looks back at him. His hazel eyes look lost and Jeff feels a rush of compassion for him.

“They get mad if we ask questions…or if we talk back…or if we struggle when they do stuff to us. Dr. Campbell never punishes us though. But Dr. Murtrell does. I think he likes hurting us.”

The name, Murtrell strikes a nerve and Jeff tries to think where he’s heard it before. And then suddenly it comes back to him.

Dr. Zachariah Murtrell was all over the news about twenty years before. He’d been a renowned and very successful plastic surgeon who had accepted millions in donations for a free clinic he’d opened in Guadalajara, Mexico. The clinic was supposedly to help the underprivileged but it had been shut down when he was accused of doing unimaginable experiments on his helpless patients including altering their DNA and even attempts at cross-species breeding. The whole thing was a nightmare.

Like most people who heard the stories, Jeff was disgusted when the charges didn’t stick.

But at least the man’s career was ruined.

“Is his name Zachariah Murtrell?”

Jared nods. “Yeah. Dr. Campbell calls him Zachariah. How come you know that?”

Jeff tries to hide his revulsion, at least glad that neither Jensen nor Jared know the man’s history.

“I’ve heard of him. He used to be a pretty famous plastic surgeon.” Jeff answers.

“So, can you tell me what they do to you and Jensen?” Jeff continues.

Jared looks at him with that familiar distrustful look. “Jen doesn’t tell you?” he asks.

“No. I don’t think he can talk about it.”

Jared scoffs bitterly. “What makes you think I can?”

“I don’t know. But I think if you did, it might help you deal with it. And I can’t help you if I don’t know what they’re doing to you, Jared.”

Jared’s eyes fill with tears again and he looks so much like a scared kid that Jeff fights the impulse to slide over and pull him close.

“There’s nothing you can do.” Jared says desperately.

“Tell me anyway.” Jeff persists.

“I can’t.”

“Tell me, Jared.” Jeff orders more firmly.

Jared shakes his head, the tears falling freely now.

And then Jeff does slide over next to him and puts his arm around his shoulders. To his surprise, Jared doesn’t resist, but leans back into him.

“Tell me what they do to you, sweetheart.” Jeff repeats, his voice gentle now.

So, in a soft voice, his head resting against his chest, Jared tells him everything.


	9. Chapter 9

For some time now Sherri Padalecki’s been watching the odd man through her kitchen window.

She’s not even aware that she’s still absentmindedly rubbing the soapy dishcloth over the plate that she’d picked up five minutes before.

Normally, she wouldn’t have thought twice about him. Strangers often park on the busy street and there’s really nothing notable about him accept maybe for the ugly-ass gold Lincoln he’s driving.

But lately Sherri’s been noticing strangers.

Especially strange men who seem to be staring directly at her window.

Rationally, she knows he can’t see her. She’s just one person behind one small window on the second floor of her rundown apartment building.

But still, he does seem to be staring and the cops did tell her to call if ‘anything…anything at all… out of the ordinary happened’.

So she drops the plate into the sudsy water and grabs a t-towel to dry her hands. And then she picks up her cell phone.

But she doesn’t dial.

The man’s climbing out of the car.

She narrows her eyes as she studies him.

He’s an attractive man, a little taller than average and well built. The afternoon sun catches the shine of the dark curls on his head. He’s dressed simply, in jeans and a navy sweatshirt.

He’s still gazing up at her window and for a moment Sherri’s sure his eyes lock onto hers.

But then he suddenly breaks his gaze away and turns his attention towards another woman.

Mrs. Hannassy is the elderly and generally unpleasant woman who lives down the hall from Sherri.

The old witch is making her way slowly towards the entranceway. Her arms are shaking with the effort of carrying two heavy grocery bags as she’s also struggling to hold onto her cane and her purse.

Sherri finds herself watching curiously as the man walks over to the woman. He has a pronounced limp, she notices.

And when Mrs. Hannassy glares at him suspiciously, his face breaks into a warm smile and Sherri realizes his attractiveness just moved up to a whole new level of fucking gorgeous.

Apparently, even Mrs. Hannassy is not immune to his charm.

Sherri shakes her head in disbelief because it might be the first time she’s ever seen the old witch smile.

And then he reaches down and takes both bags from her hands and Sherri swears, the old woman is beaming as he follows her into the building.

Sherri steps away from the window and frowns thoughtfully as she tries to decide whether the guy’s just a natural born charmer or possibly a serial killer.

And that thought sends a wave of pain through her that’s almost physical.

It’s been five days since Jared walked out the door.

She should have called the police that night, she thinks.

But that was only her first mistake.

Her second mistake was telling the cops about the fight they had. Because now they think Jared ran away…or probably just took off for a while to cool off. He’s a teenager, they said. And she and his father are going through a nasty divorce. Kids that age take off all the time, they told her. He’s probably fine, they told her.

Well, fuck them. Sherri thinks.

Her Jared would never put her through this.

Someone took him.

She’s his mom and someone has her baby and she doesn’t give a fuck what the cops think.

A sudden, soft rapping snaps her out of her thoughts and sends her heart to her throat.

But really, she realizes, she’s not surprised.

Of course, he came to her door.

And then Sherri takes a deep breath and figures, what the hell. If the man is a serial killer, then good. At least he’ll put her out of her misery.

She throws down the dishtowel and walks into the livingroom to let him in.

****

“So you’re not a cop?” Sherri asks as she studies his business card.

“Not anymore. I quit about five years ago. I’m working independently now.”

So apparently, he’s not a serial killer either.

He introduced himself as Misha Collins and he’s a private investigator looking into several disappearances, including Jared’s.

He’s perched on Sherri’s ratty old plaid couch looking awkward and out of place. And when Sherri looks up to meet his striking blue eyes, he blushes slightly and smiles back politely and she realizes with surprise, that the man is naturally shy.

Or maybe just a little socially inept.

“And you’re looking for my son?”

He nods, his smile disappearing. “Actually, I’ve been hired by Morgan Oil to look into the disappearance of J.D. Morgan.”

Sherri wrinkles her nose curiously. “The oilman who disappeared?”

“That’s right.”

“What the hell does he have to do with my son?”

“Probably nothing. I’m sorry, I can only imagine what you’re going through.”

She takes a shaky breath. “The cops think he ran away.”

“And you don’t?”

“Jared’s a good boy. He wouldn’t just leave knowing what it would put me through. Plus, he’s a ‘A’ student, and he has lots of friends and he has a girlfriend. He’s…he’s happy for the most part.”

“So why do the police think he ran away?”

Sherri pushes away a tear. “We’ve had a few problems lately. And the night he disappeared we’d had a fight. Jared blames me for his father leaving. It’s not my fault. His father’s a drunk and…he’s seeing someone else. But Jared’s always been so close to him. In his eyes, his father can do no wrong.”

She smiles sadly. “Jared’s always been a daddy’s boy.”

Misha nods in understanding. “I see.”

“So, what’s Jared got to do with J.D. Morgan’s disappearance? Do you think it's connected somehow?”

“I’m not sure. A boy the same age as your son was with Mr. Morgan and he was taken as well. There’s probably no connection. But it did happen the day after your son’s disappearance. And it was only a few miles from here.”

“Do you think it might be some serial killer?” Sherri asks fearfully.

Misha quickly shakes his head. “No, of course not. I’m just covering my bases. The whole thing’s probably just a coincidence. The police are right, Mrs. Padalecki. Your son probably did just take off for a few days.”

Sherri’s eyes turn cold. “My son was taken, Mr. Collins. And he’s alive. I can feel it. A mother knows.”

Misha returns her gaze. His striking blue eyes are not only intense but honest, and she realizes he believes her.

“Then I’ll find him.” he says firmly.

She doesn’t know why, but Sherri believes him too.

****  
“I think the first day was the scariest because we didn’t know what was happening.” Jared says softly.

Jeff holds him gently and listens. It’s quiet except for the voice on the tv which softly drones on in the background. Jared’s voice is soft, barely a whisper.

“Dr. Murtrell ordered us to take off our clothes and throw them in the hamper. And then he told me to sit on the metal table. I looked over at Jen and he kind of nodded back at me like it was okay. So, I did.”

“And then Dr. Murtrell told Jerry to take Jen into the other room.”

“Who’s Jerry?”

“He’s Dr. Murtrell’s assistant. He’s big and ugly and a real asshole. He watches everything and when you look at him, he smiles back at you like he wants you to know he’s enjoying himself.”

“Anyway, I got scared because he and Jen were in there for a long time and I didn’t know what he was doing to him. So I asked Dr. Murtrell.”

“And what did he say?” Jeff asks.

Jared takes a deep breath. “He didn’t answer. He just looked at me…and then…that’s the first time I felt the collar.”

Jeff reaches up and gently strokes Jared’s forehead but doesn’t comment.

“Anyway, they finally came out and Jen was all flushed and his eyes were red like he’d been crying. His hair was wet too so I figured Jerry must have made him take a shower. I couldn’t ask though. I didn’t even say anything to Jen. I wanted to…but I was scared.”

“It’s okay, sweetheart. There was nothing you could do.” Jeff says, trying to keep his voice soothing and calm even though he feels about ready to punch the wall again.

“And then Dr. Murtrell told Jerry to take me in next. And that’s the only time I saw Jen really lose it.”

“What do you mean?”

“He stepped in between me and Jerry and he looked more scared than I’d ever seen him. But he was pissed too. He told Jerry if he fucking touched me, he’d kill him.”

Jeff finds himself smiling in admiration. At least that sounds like the Jensen he knows.

“And then what happened?”

Jeff feels Jared bury his face into the shirt. “Dr. Murtrell used the collar on Jen.”

Jeff takes a deep breath. “And then what happened?”

“I went into the bathroom with Jerry.”

“Did he hurt you?”

Jared shakes his head. “He gave me a shower. He washed me but he was pretty rough though. And there’s this hose in the shower and…he pushed it into me. It fills you up with water til you get all crampy. And then when he pulls it out…”

Jared stops himself.

“That’s an enema.” Jeff explains.

“Yeah. Well, it’s fucking humiliating.”

“Yeah, I bet.”

“Anyway I’m used to it now. Jerry gives us one every morning.”

“And was that it?”

Jared shakes his head. “No. Jerry didn’t do anything to me, but he said he fucked Jen. He said Jen was just too pretty to resist.”

Jared’s crying again and Jeff grinds his teeth in anger and he knows, when he brings this place down it’s not only Dick Roman and Zachariah Murtrell who are going to end up dead.

“I think he rapes him every morning.” Jared continues. “And I think Dr. Murtrell knows, but he doesn’t care.”

Jared stops talking for a while and Jeff rocks him until he feels him relax again and he thinks maybe he’s drifted off to sleep.

But then Jared starts talking again.

Jeff listens silently as he tells him how they’re made to lie on the metal beds. And how Murtrell puts IV’s into both their arms and injects them with whatever shit he’s pumping into them.

He tells him how it makes him feel both burning hot and freezing cold at the same time. And about the overpowering sensation that he needs something inside of him which becomes almost unbearable by the end of the day.

And he tells him how Dr. Murtrell makes him put his legs up in the stirrups and puts his fingers in him and stimulates him and despite himself it feels amazing as he feels a flood of slick pooling around his ass.

And then he tells him how he felt that first night when Jeff fucked Jensen on the bed next to him.

“I wanted you to…” Jared begins.

Jeff realizes there’s slick now drenching his lap and he’s grown hard and he shifts himself so hopefully Jared can’t feel it.

“What?” Jeff whispers even though he knows the answer.

Jared takes a shaky breath. “I wanted you to do the same thing to me. And I shouldn’t have wanted that. Because I’m straight, Jeff. I have a girlfriend. Her name’s Gen.”

Jeff smirks. “Jen?”

Jared shakes his head. “Gen…with a G. And she’s beautiful and hot. And even though we haven’t…done it yet, I wanted to. Because I’m straight, Jeff. I’m not a fucking…”

Jeff sighs. “Faggot?”

Jared lifts his head and faces him so he can look into his eyes.

“Please don’t be mad. I know that’s a bad word. But it’s what my dad calls them.”

Jeff wrinkles his brows curiously because Jared sounds like a little boy. And he can see the desperate need for approval in his pretty hazel eyes.

And then Jeff realizes for the first time, that this isn’t the tough kid who’s always looked at him with suspicion.

He thinks that kid’s gone now and what remains is what Roman calls an Omega.

And with that thought, Jeff feels a rush that goes straight to his dick.

And then, if he ever had any doubt before, he's pretty sure he's going to hell now.

Because all he wants to do right now is taste the boy…and fuck him…and claim him.

Just like he did Jensen.

He roughly grips Jared’s arms and pushes him down onto to the couch beneath him.

And if he hears a small cry of protest, Jeff's not listening ****


	10. Chapter 10

It’s already mid-morning and Dick Roman leans forward in his leather chair and watches through his window as a long black limousine pulls up the drive. His client is over an hour late and normally that would irritate him, but now he’s not particularly upset.

  
It’s been too good a morning.  


He’d been growing concerned that Morgan was focused solely on the blond omega. But now he knows everything is falling into place. The man has just claimed the second omega.  


He’d had the pleasure of watching the whole thing on his monitor.  


He smirks when he thinks of Morgan.  


The man is still fighting his instincts and holding on to some moral code that’s about as thin as crepe paper. Roman knows this, because Ketch has been doing his research and just as Roman suspected, has dug up some very interesting skeletons.  


In regards to his business practices, J. D. Morgan seems to have been meticulously careful in covering all his bases. But it’s obvious there have been some questionable investments and possibly some even more questionable involvements with certain mob figures who themselves are heavily invested in human trafficking.

Of course, this is excellent news for Roman.  
But it’s Morgan’s personal activities that are the most intriguing.  


It seems the prostitute is only the latest in the oil-baron’s liaisons with young men – or boys.  


So far Ketch has uncovered at least two parties who have threatened to sue him for statutory rape over the last twenty years. Both parties suddenly cancelled their lawsuits though, presumably paid well to go away.  


And then there’s a third boy Morgan had been involved with just a couple of years ago. The kid was eighteen and therefore legal, but that was small comfort for Morgan’s former wife who didn’t hesitate to use the kid as an excellent weapon in her divorce suit. 

Morgan paid dearly for that one.  


And now there’s the prostitute, Jensen.  


Morgan seems utterly taken with the boy. But the kid’s only sixteen and with Morgan’s history, if this comes out it will probably mean prison-time.  


And, even with all that, if Morgan still hesitates, Roman has video proof that the man has raped two under-aged boys. They’re only omegas so it’s not technically rape in his opinion, but the authorities will likely disagree with that.  


Roman sits back in his chair and breathes in a satisfied sigh. He’s confidant now that he can bring the man onboard.  


Yes. Everything is definitely falling into place.

*****  
“Now sweetheart you need to calm down.”  


Jensen can’t help it. He’s scared. He’s naked and sitting on the metal table as usual. But this is the first time they’ve brought him down to the lab without Jared.  


Mary smiles at him warmly and opens her arms for a hug. Jensen takes in a shaky breath and then leans forward and and takes some comfort as she wraps her arms around him.  


When he first arrived he thought Mary was as evil as everyone else here. But now he’s discovered that she’s very affectionate.  


And there’s something about her scent. Mary smells of honey and apple pie. It’s nice and it’s comforting. It reminds him if his mother before she became hard and bitter.  


He’s glad Mary’s here right now and not Dr. Murtrell who smells sour like he’s rotting on the inside and it’s coming out in his sweat.  


It’s strange how every person smells different to him now. He’d never noticed before that everyone has a unique scent. Jeff’s scent is musky and comforting and somehow puts him in mind of his grandfather back when Jensen was little and would sit on his knee while he sipped his whiskey and smoked his pipe as he watched his Sunday football.  


And Jared…Jared smells like a warm summer breeze and fresh cut grass and sunny afternoons at the lake his mom used to take him to when he was little.  


“it’s a big day for you, Jenny. You’re meeting with an important client of Mr. Roman’s and it’s very important that you act like a proper omega.” Mary says softly and he can feel her warm breath on his ear.  


“I’m scared.”  


Mary hugs him a little tighter.  


“You don’t need to be. Nobody’s going to hurt you.”  


Jensen doubts that. Dr. Murtrell hurts him all the time. And Jerry, the doctor’s assistant, hurts him too.  


But he supposes Mary doesn’t know about that.  


“What’s he going to do to me?”  


Mary sighs softly and again he feels her soft breath brush his ear.  


And then she releases him and stands back. Her green eyes are warm and she smiles gently.  


“He’s going to be examining you.”  


Jensen crinkles his nose. “Like the English man did.”  


Mary frowns as she answers. “Sort of, but it won’t hurt this time and there’ll be no needles. I promise.”  


“Okay.” Jensen says nervously and Mary continues.  


“Jenny, you know how you’re different now?”  


Jensen nods. He knows he’s changed a lot since he came here.  


And it’s not just the physical changes. Like the way his senses seem sharper or that he can smell the goodness or badness in people, or even the throbbing need that he feels all the time – a need that only Jeff can fill.  


Jensen knows he’s changing in other ways. He’s weak and emotional and the thought of being alone fills him with terror. And he knows the person he was when he came here is slipping away…or maybe even gone. And that scares him more than anything.  


It’s forbidden to ask questions. But Jensen thinks just this one time he’ll dare.  


“What am I, Mary? What have you done to me?”  


Mary sighs again and looks at him fondly. “You’re an omega, Jenny.”  


“But…I don’t know what that is.”  


For a moment Mary doesn’t say anything. And then she nods and steps back. “Hop down from there. I want to show you something.” She orders.  


Jensen quickly obeys and jumps down from the metal table.  
“Come over here.”  


He follows her over to the full-length mirror that’s propped against the far wall of the lab and stands next to her.  


“Look at yourself, Jenny.” Mary says.  


Jensen sighs and takes a look at his image.  


He’s naked, which is nothing new and he’s long past embarrassment about that. And all of his body hair is gone which is pretty gross but he’s still hoping it will grow back when he gets out of here.  


He’s a little paler than he was and his usually spiked hair is soft and looks even blonder under the harsh florescent lighting. But he looks mostly the same he thinks. Unless he’s missing something.  


“What do you see, Jenny?” Mary asks. She too is studying his reflection.  


Jensen frowns, hating the name she keeps calling him. But he doesn’t dare protest.  


“It’s just me.” He answers.  


Mary huffs out a laugh. “Just you? You have no idea, do you?”  


Jensen shakes his head. “I guess not.” He answers with some bitterness.  


“Jenny, you’re beautiful. You wouldn’t have been chosen if you weren’t.”  


Jensen’s never been called beautiful. He’s been called pretty enough though and he’s always hated it.  


“I’m not a girl, you know. Is that what’s going on here? You’re turning me into a freaking girl? Is that why you keep calling me Jenny.” Jensen’s voice cracks and he feels an overwhelming urge to cry. He pushes the feeling down.  


“No.” Mary answers empathically. “No baby. Not a girl. Don’t you think we could find lots of beautiful girls if that’s all we wanted?”  


“Then what? What am I becoming?”  


“You’re becoming an omega.”  


Jensen takes a deep breath. He’s so damned tired of that word.  


Mary picks up on his frustration. She grips his shoulders and turns him to face her.  


“An omega is not a girl, Jenny. And he’s so much more than just a boy.” She explains.  


“Than what is he? What is an omega?”  


Mary smiles and for the first time, her smile scares him a little.  


“An omega is unique, Jenny. Physically he’s beautiful…exquisite. But he’s so much more than that.” She continues, her eyes burning with passion.  


“Oh sweetheart…It’s so early in your transition, but I know that you feel the changes already.”  


She reaches up and gently caresses his cheek and Jensen forces himself not to flinch.  


“Your body aches to be touched…to be filled. And you feel this overwhelming need to please, don’t you?”  


“Yes.” Jensen whispers.  


“And you want to be angry but you can’t bring yourself to fight. And that makes you think you’re weak, doesn’t it?”  


“Yes.”  


“Well, you’re wrong. You’re not becoming weaker, Jenny. You’re becoming better. You’re healing.”  


“but…” Jensen begins to protest, but Mary isn’t listening.  


“What we’re doing here is creating a new kind of human, Jenny…a gentle, compassionate, loving human being. We’re eradicating all the bad stuff in you…all the greed and the anger and the ambition. And the hunger you’re feeling? It isn’t just about sex. It’s so much more. You need to please and you need to help. You’re becoming a nurturer, Jenny.”  


“The others...They don’t see what I see. They’re greedy and lustful and they lack any kind of vision. But not me, Jenny.” Mary continues. “I know that this project is so much bigger then them. And the ramifications are huge. There is so much anger in the world…so much hate. And we’re going to change that. What we’re doing to you is only the beginning. I see a world filled with love and compassion. And the omega…what you are becoming, is our Adam.”  


Mary stops then and her eyes look distant and slightly mad.  


Jensen doesn’t say anything.  


He supposes she’s answered his question though. And now what the hell is he supposed to do with that.


	11. Chapter 11

“Your home is most impressive Mr. Roman.”  


The emissary to Fahmy Hasana who has introduced himself as Jamir, stands a proper distance behind the man who sits before the stone fireplace. Hasana is an elderly man, perhaps in his early seventies. He wears a beige linen suit with a white shirt that contrasts with his dark skin. His expression is dour, and his brown eyes hold no warmth.  


They’re in the room where all of Roman’s clients are met and he’s made sure it is world class in its décor. Original paintings, including a Monet and a Van Gogh are displayed on the walls. Persian rugs lay upon the rich hardwood floor and the light from the glorious crystal chandelier gives the room a warm, inviting ambiance and highlights the hand-painted ceiling displaying venetian architecture, urns and cherubs.  


Roman has never met Hasana before, but he has had several dealings with his nephew.  


It’s surprising that the man has made a personal visit, although somewhat awkward since he doesn’t speak a word of English.  


“Thank you Jamir.” Roman replies to the compliment. “Please tell Mr. Hasana that it is an honor to have him in my home.”  


The old man doesn’t drink alcohol so Roman pours their tea as Jamir translates his comment.  


“Mr. Hasana has carefully explained his position to me and has given his permission that I may speak on his behalf.” Jamir goes on to explain. “However, if you have any questions that you wish to ask him directly, I will be happy to translate.”  


Roman smiles and nods politely to the old man who only scowls back at him.  


“So…” Roman begins. “Mr. Hasana is interested in our omega project?”  


Jamir nods. “Yes. As you are aware, his nephew has two omegas and Mr. Hasana is most impressed with them.”  


“Yes, I remember the two omegas well. They’re Swedish right? Twin brothers…a little young for our program but extremely beautiful. I hope they’re doing well.”  


“Actually the boys were acquired in Denmark.”  


“Denmark…of course. They didn’t speak a word of English. I remember the language barrier was a problem.”  


Jamir nods in agreement. “Yes. I’m afraid Ahmed found their foreign chatter most irritating and had the vocal chords removed from one of them. But they seem to understand most everything and they’re proving to be wonderful pets for both Ahmed and his wife.”  


“I’m glad to hear it.”  


Roman glances over at the older gentlemen who sits silently watching them. Even to someone like him, the man’s dark eyes are chilling. Roman smiles politely though, before he returns his attention back to Jamir.  


“So, has Mr. Hasana acquired a candidate yet? Or perhaps more than one?”  


“Oh, no. You’ve misunderstood our visit, Mr. Roman. Mr. Hasana has much larger plans then to simply avail himself of your services. He wishes to make a substantial offer.”  


“Oh? Mr. Hasana’s interested in investing in my company? Well I’d certainly be willing to listen. Although I have to be honest, we’re really not looking for investors at this time.”  


Jamir smiles in a condescending manner. “Mr. Hasana does not want to invest in your company, Mr. Roman. He would like to buy your formula.”  


Roman glances at Mr. Hasana and smirks. “I see. Well, I’m afraid my formula is not for sale.”  


“Mr. Hasana is an extremely wealthy man, Mr. Roman.” Jamir continues. “Perhaps you would be wise to hear his offer before you dismiss it.”  


Roman is about to reply when they’re interrupted by someone clearing his throat. He looks over and sees that Dr. Murtrell’s assistant has brought in the blond omega.  


The man is dressed all in black and towers over the naked boy who stands in front of him.  


“Sir, you wanted to see the omega?”  


“Oh…yes. Thank you, Jerry. Jenny come on over here.”  


The boy immediately obeys and walks over to stand before Roman.  


He’s has only been with them a few days now and bringing him out is a risk. Roman had suggested the omega be mildly sedated, but Mary insisted he was ready. He better be, Roman thinks. If the omega acts up, he’ll be punished severely and Mary will get an earful.  


At least the omega looks good.  


Mary’s quite talented at prettying them up.  


The omega’s hair looks soft and golden in the warm light from the fire. He’s wearing just a touch of make-up – mascara to show off his long lashes, smoky liner to highlight his green eyes, a touch of blush on his pale cheeks and his full lips are plum red.  


He’s naked, save for the red ribbon around his throat to cover the stark discipline collar. And his skin has been oiled to show off the smooth contours of his young body and his pale, unblemished skin.  


Yes, Roman realizes, Ketch really outdid himself this time. This omega really is the prettiest he’s seen.  


“Who is this?”  


Roman looks over in surprise because it’s not Jamir asking, but the old man.  


“I’m sorry? You speak English?”  


Hasana grins. His smile is unpleasant. His teeth are yellowed and there’s no humor in his eyes. Roman doesn’t return his smile.  


“I apologize Mr. Roman. I have fooled you.”  


Roman doesn’t say anything, just looks back at him in puzzlement. And if he didn’t like the man before, he really doesn’t now.  


“Please don’t take it personally.” Hasana continues. “I’m a tired old man so I prefer to relax and let Jamir speak for me. Also, I’ve found that sometimes it’s better to sit back and listen…you tend to learn more about who you are dealing with that way.”  


“Okay.” Roman answers. “So what do you think you’ve learned about me?”  


“Not much I’m afraid. Clearly you are brash and decisive – in other words, American. And, much to my disappointment, I see that you have no intention of selling your formula to me.”  


“Well I can’t argue with any of that.” Roman says.  


“I intend to change your mind of course.” Hasana adds.  


Roman grins at the challenge. The man is smug. But he’s a rich bastard too. And even though he’s never going to sell his formula to him, if he plays this right, he might be looking forward to a huge influx of money in the near future.  


It turns out J.D. Morgan’s not the only big fish in this pond.  


“Now, I did ask you a question, Mr. Roman.” Hasana says, nodding at the omega who’s been listening to them cautiously. “Who is this?”  


“This is Jenny. I wanted to show you our latest acquisition.” Roman answers, “Jenny’s only been with us a few days and he’s already proving to be an excellent omega.”  


“My nephew told me it took months before he was able to take his omegas home.” Mr. Hasana points out.  


“That’s true. We still have a ways to go with Jenny here. It’s going to take at least a couple of months of treatment before the physical changes take full effect. And then we’ll follow that up with a training period. So yeah, generally it takes about three months before the transformation is complete.”  


“My eyes aren’t what they once were.” Hasana says. “Could he move a little closer? I’d like to get a better look at him.”  


“Of course.”  


Roman reaches into his jacket pocket and discretely pulls out the small device that controls the omega’s collar. He holds it in his palm so only the omega can see it. The warning is clear.  


Not that he’d ever use the device in front of a client, but the omega doesn’t need to know that.  


He’s reassured to see the flicker of terror in the boy’s eyes.  


“You heard him Jenny. Go over and stand in front of Mr. Hasana. And be a good boy and do everything he asks. We don’t want to offend him do we?”  


The omega visibly sighs but obeys anyway and walks over to stand in front of the old man.  


The old man studies him for several moments, looking him up and down appraisingly. The omega stands perfectly still, only his clenched hands belying his nervousness.  


And then the old man smiles. It’s the first time Roman’s seen any sign of warmth in the man’s expression.  


“Will you kneel? I’d like to look at your face.”  


Again the omega sighs but then kneels obediently.  


When he’s situated, Hasana reaches out and lifts his chin so he can study his face.  


“Perfect.” He says softly. “You’re name is Jenny?”  


It’s barely noticeable, but the omega’s nostrils flare slightly in distaste.  


“No.” he answers softly.  


The old man tilts his head curiously and the omega takes that to mean he should continue.  


“My name is Jensen.”  


“Jensen. I prefer that to Jenny as well. You know, Jensen I am a man who appreciates beauty. I live in a large home and I fill it with beautiful things. Do you enjoy beautiful things?"

"I guess." Jensen answers cautiously.

"And I'm very particular, Jensen. So when I come across just the right piece of sculpture or the perfect painting it's always a wonderful moment for me."

Jensen nose flairs in disgust. It's clear he understands where this is going. Hasana smiles in amusement.

"Don't look so concerned, Jensen. I would never hurt you. Actually, I am curious how you feel about all this."

Jensen hesitates and then pulls away his chin from the old man’s fingers. His eyes are tear-filled and desperate.  


“I’ve been kidnapped, assaulted and experimented on. How the fuck would you feel?”  


The old man looks surprised and then grins in amusement. “I imagine I wouldn’t be too happy.”  


Hasana may be amused, but Roman isn’t.  


He forces himself not to immediately punish the boy in front of Hasana. If they were alone though, the omega would be convulsing on the floor.  


As it is, the boy needs to leave before he says anything else.  


Roman nods at Jerry who has been watching from the doorway. “Jerry. It’s time to take Jenny back to his cell.”  


Jerry steps into the room. He’d heard the comment as well. “Yes sir.” He walks up to Jensen with an angry scowl on his face and roughly grabs his arm, yanking him to his feet.  


Roman has to push back his anger because the stupid ox is only making the situation worse. The last thing he wants is for Hasana to see the omega being abused.  


“Take it easy.” He warns, glaring at Jerry.  


Jerry looks over at him curiously and is about to argue but the look in Roman’s eyes stop him.  


“And Jerry?”  


“Sir?”  


“Put him in his own cell. I think a little time on his own will help improve his attitude.”  


Jerry smirks cruelly.  


“Yes sir.” He says, and his grip on the omega’s arm doesn’t let up as he drags him from the room.  


After they’re gone, Roman takes a deep breath and composes himself.  


He returns his attention to Hasana.  


“I apologize. As I said, the boy’s only been here a few days.”  


“No need for apologies. Actually, I’m very pleased.”  


“He was insolent. I don’t tolerate that in my omegas.”  


“Yes well, he’s young and frightened. Anyway, I think we have many things to discuss.”  


“So do I, Mr. Hasana. Although, I’m still not selling you my formula.”  


Hasana grins. “Well then, I hope you’ll at least sell me that young omega as compensation.”  


Roman smiles as well.  


And really, if Morgan decides not to be agreeable, he might just do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Jared and Jeff in next Chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

****10 Days Later*****

Jeff has lost all sense of time. 

It seems like an eternity that he’s been stuck in these two rooms. 

Benny brings him his meals but they change the schedule all the time. It’s the same with Jared’s treatments. Sometimes they take him right after breakfast, and sometimes it’s hours afterwards.

It’s really messing up his internal clock.  
And it’s deliberate, he knows…a slick form of torture in it’s own way.

So he has no idea if it’s afternoon or the middle of the night.

One thing he does know is, he has too much time to think. And he’s got nothing good to think about. He wishes he could at least have some booze so he could numb himself a little. But that’s a luxury Roman’s not allowing him. Which is just another torture on top of all the others.

He glances at the red telephone and fights the urge to pick it up. There’s no point. When he calls Benny, he gets no answers. He doesn’t know how many times he’s demanded to see Roman but he’s been told the bastard will only see him when he’s ready.

Jeff’s not a man to wait. And when he gives an order, people jump. Maybe that’s the worst of this whole thing. He’s lost control.

Jeff walks into the bathroom and doesn’t glance at the mirror as he moves to the toilet to piss. He can’t stand seeing his own image anymore. He knows what he looks like now…he’s pale, his eyes are circled with a dark shadows, his greying hair is unkempt, and his whiskers are growing into a full beard.

He’s starting to look like some damn mountain man. 

He walks out of the bathroom and scowls in distaste as he pinches the soft roll that’s forming around his middle. To add to everything else, he's getting fat. It's not like there's anything to do here except eat and fuck.

And thank God he’s got Jared for that.

With a sigh, he sits down on the white leather sofa and looks at the documents splayed across the coffee table.

Benny left the large manilla envelope this morning…or afternoon? He has no idea.

Jeff’s a highly intelligent man. He’s read and re-read every word…every detail…every dirty secret that he’s carefully covered up over the years.

So he knows if this gets out, personally and financially he will be destroyed. And on top of that, some of his silent partners, the ones that even Richard doesn’t know about, will be destroyed too. And if that happens Jeff won’t be alive long enough to worry about prison or the fall of his empire.

Jeff smirks bitterly. He hates to admit it, but he’s actually impressed. Whoever the fuck put this together, should be working for him. Because there's no way he can fight this. Not now anyway. Not while he’s stuck in here.

This is Roman’s fucking checkmate.

"Jeff?"

Jeff looks up to see Jared watching him.

"Are you okay" Jared asks cautiously.

“Yeah, I’m okay sweetheart.” Jeff answers. He stretches out his arm in invitation and Jared sits down next to him and squeezes in close.

Jared's still a little cautious with him, but at least he's not afraid of him anymore.

He was at first…after it happened. And Jeff couldn’t blame him. Jared isn’t like Jensen. This was his first time being with a man...well with anyone actually. And Jeff should have been gentler…opened the boy up more and eased him into it.

But really, he figures, it’s not all his fault. It’s the slick…the pheromones or whatever the hell it gives off. Jeff couldn’t stop himself, even if he’d wanted to. And if he’s being honest, he really didn’t want to.

Anyway, Jared’s okay now. The treatments are really kicking in. He doesn't question anything anymore. And he sure as hell isn’t going to say no.

“What’s that?” Jared asks, looking at the pile of documents.

Jeff grimaces because right on top of the pile is a photograph of a blond, freckle-faced boy of about fifteen. His name is Jamie and he’s one of the under-aged boys he’d had a fling with. He quickly reaches over to grab it and flips it over.

“It’s a special delivery from Mr. Roman.”

“But what is it?”

Jared reaches to grab the photograph, but Jeff grabs his hand and pulls it back.

“That’s private Jared.” Jeff explains.

Jared nods and sits back quietly and Jeff reaches up and gently brushes his soft bangs away from his eyes. They need to be trimmed, he thinks. Although he likes the rest of his hair long. Jared’s hair is far too pretty to cut short.

“Is he blackmailing you?”

Jeff looks at Jared in surprise. But then he sits back and smirks because he really shouldn’t be surprised. Jared may be growing more and more child-like, but that doesn’t mean he’s not smart. And Jeff’s quickly learning just how smart he is.

“Let’s just say, he’s putting me in a difficult position.”

“Why? What does he want?”

For a moment Jeff considers brushing off the question. It’s none of Jared’s business and it’s not anything he really wants to share. But then he thinks, what the hell? It’s not like Jared can do anything with it.

“He wants me to work with him…invest in his company.”

Jared doesn’t say anything for a moment, just looks thoughtful.

“What are you thinking?” Jeff asks, honestly curious.

“Well, this is a good thing, isn’t it?”

Again Jeff smiles. He shouldn’t be surprised Jared would understand that right away.

He asks anyway. “How so?”

“Well, if he wants you to work with him that means he has to let you go, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah, I guess it does.”

“So it could be our ticket out of here couldn't it?”

“Yeah," Jeff agrees, glancing up at the camera that he knows is watching them. "It could be.”

Jared relaxes back in relief and Jeff looks at him and realizes it’s the first time he’s actually seen him smile.

And, Jared’s got a sweet smile – the dimples are adorable. Jeff prefers smaller, blond boys - but he can’t deny, Jared's a good looking kid.

And he likes him too. And Jared’s actually starting to trust him.

Which is why he feels so damned guilty.

And if he could, he would take him out of here too. But he doesn’t think that’s going to be possible.

He’ll take Jensen of course. That’s non-negotiable. But taking home two missing kids? That’s going to be way too dangerous.

Hell, he’s going to have enough explaining to do when he gets home as it is.

No, Jared's going to have to stay. Jensen's not going to like it, but he'll get over it. And if he doesn't, well he's an omega now. He won't fight it.

“Hey Jeff?” Jared asks, breaking into his thoughts.

“Hmm?”

“Do you really think Jen's okay?”

“Yeah, I know he is.” Jeff answers.

“God, I hope so.”

“Don’t worry sweetheart.” Jeff says and leans over to kiss Jared's forehead. “Everything’s going to be fine now.”

And for the first time Jeff believes it really is.

At least for him anyway.


	13. Part Two - Rescue

Three Months Later 

The Texas sky is uniquely beautiful in its glorious array of reds, oranges and golds. Across the vast lands that surround the Morgan estate, the cactus grows tall and the gusts of wind blow clouds of sand and dust across the barren, wilderness floor.

It’s a stark contrast to the lush, green grass on which Jensen stands looking out at the stunning view. It’s also a huge contrast to the cell where he and Jared spent those last few months.

Not that things were so bad there in the end. Not after they came and got him from his solitary cell and put him back with Jared. 

The daily treatments continued though.

Jeff left first. Jared said he’d made some sort of deal with Mr. Roman.

But he didn’t abandon them. He came almost daily and made sure they had everything they could want. The food was better, they got to wear regular clothes and watched regular tv. They were even escorted onto the grounds daily where they could walk in the sun and even swim in the pool.

It was almost good up until that last day when Jeff told him that he was taking him home.

That should have been the best day, but in the end Jeff had pulled him kicking and screaming from his cell.

Because, as it turned out, that was the worst day.

It’s been a month now since Jeff brought him to the estate. A month since they left Jared behind.

The anger and hurt he feels is only dulled by the drugs that flow through his system. But it’s there. And somewhere in his heart he knows he will never forgive Jeff for leaving Jared behind. He also vows he will get Jared out even if he has no idea how.

“It’s quite a view, isn’t it?”

Jensen starts in fear. There are many servants here, but no one talks to him except Jeff. And he’s not permitted to speak to them either.

He doesn’t recognize the stranger who’s somehow appeared behind him.

“What?” he stumbles out the word, fighting off the urge to rush away and hide in a corner of his room where it’s safe.

The man smiles warmly though, putting him at ease.

There’s a few laugh-lines that crinkle around his startling blue eyes and his hair is almost black, the dark curls framing his face and shining in the afternoon light.

He’s dressed in faded, dusty jeans and an equally worn blue shirt that’s seen better days. On his feet he wears work boots and in his hand he holds a pair of gardeners gloves.

He’s beautiful, is Jensen’s first thought.

Fear is his second. The man shouldn’t be talking to him.

“I was taking in the view too.” The man continues, his eyes locked on Jensen’s. “It’s amazing. I almost forgot how beautiful the sunset can be.”

Jensen doesn’t respond, his words locked in his throat.

The man steps up closer and holds out his hand. “My name’s Cas. I’m the new gardener. Well, one of the gardeners anyway. There’s lots of us.”

Jensen looks at his hand for a moment. And then hesitantly reaches out to shake it. The man’s hand is a little dry and calloused, his grip firm but gentle. He holds Jensen’s hand a moment before he releases it.

“Your name is Jenny, right?”

It’s been a long time since Jensen’s bothered to care, but for some reason he wants this man to know his real name.

“It’s Jensen.”

The man grins approvingly. “I'm sorry. It’s nice to finally meet you Jensen.”

Jensen looks at him curiously.

“I mean, I’ve seen you sitting by the pool every day, listening to your Walkman and I didn’t want to disturb you.” he explains.

For the first time Jensen smiles. “It’s an ipod.”

The man rolls his eyes and his smile lights up his face. “Of course it is. I guess I’m getting old. You probably don’t even know what a Walkman is.”

“I know what a Walkman is and…you’re not that old.” Jensen says shyly.

“It’s funny how age is relative.” Cas continues. “My mother is in her eighties and she and her friends still call me the kid.”

Jensen finds himself grinning and quickly covers his mouth with his hand.

Cas frowns. “Are you laughing at me?”

Jensen shakes his head. “No. I wouldn’t.”

“Well, it’s alright if you do. It’s nice to see you smile. You look so sad most of the time.”

Jensen shrugs. “I’m not sad.”

Cas looks doubtful. “No? "

“No. I’m fine.”

“It’s just that you don’t seem to talk to anyone.”

“I’m not supposed to talk to the help.”

“Why not?” Cas asks and Jensen can feel the intensity of those blue eyes studying him. It’s starting to make him feel a little twitchy and maybe a little angry.

“Jeff…my uncle is just trying to protect me. I don’t mind.”

Cas nods in understanding. “Of course. After what happened to him, I suppose he’s just being extra careful. I get that. How is he doing anyway? He seems to have recovered quite quickly considering what he must have gone through."

“He’s fine.” Jensen says defensively. “You ask a lot of questions, don't you?”

Cas doesn’t answer for a moment. And then he actually looks down shyly. “I’m sorry. I'm not used to talking to people. Sometimes I say the wrong things.”

"It's okay. It's just...my uncle doesn't like me talking about him.”

“I see. Well then, we won't talk about him.”

Jensen glances over to see one of the servants watching him. He swallows nervously before returning his attention to Cas.

“I think I should go inside now.”

Cas glances over at the servant as well and then sighs. “Alright Jensen. I should get back to work anyway. I'm here everyday though. Maybe we'll talk again?”

“yeah, maybe Cas.”

They stand there awkwardly for a moment as though neither wants to be the first to walk away.

And then Cas nods politely. “I’ll go then.”

Jensen watches him curiously as he walks away and can't help but notice that he's limping slightly and rubbing his leg as though it's stiffened up.

*********


	14. Chapter 14

It's the next morning and Sherri Padalecki leans against her kitchen counter sipping on a lukewarm cup of tea and feeling like she's aged twenty years in the last four months. She looks down at her shaky hands. They look wrinkled and old. Her nails which she’s always kept so pretty and polished are bare, the tips cracked and uneven. She’s only forty and she’s got her mother’s hands. But she can’t bring herself to care.  


The days of manicures and beauty salons have been put on hold. She really doesn’t give a damn what she looks like anymore.  


At least the police tell her they are investigating now. They finally conceded that probably something happened to Jared. But even if they try to hide it, she can see that they hold out little hope of finding him alive  


Sherri shakes her head in disgust.  


Actually, through all of this there has only been one thing that has kept her from going insane. And he sits at her kitchen table, sipping his own tea calmly. He’s always calm. Sometimes she wishes he would get angry and frustrated and snap back at her the way she snaps at him.  


But he doesn’t. He’s too damn polite.  


“Tell me again what he said.” She asks.  


Misha sighs patiently. “I’ve told you the whole conversation.”  


“I just don’t get you, Misha.”  


Misha wrinkles his brows curiously. “What do you mean?”  


“I mean why didn’t you ask him what the hell is going on? Ask him where they were taken…what happened to them. You barely spoke to him.”  


“As I told you, I wanted to keep the conversation short. I didn’t want to frighten him. He’s been through a lot.”  


“You don’t know what he’s been through. He’s a prostitute…he’s probably being paid.”  


"He’s a victim, Sherri.” Misha says patiently and Sherri feels a twinge of guilt.  


“I’m sorry. I know he is.” She agrees. “But he might know where Jared is. And everyday that goes by….I don’t know what might be happening to my son. They could be hurting him.”  


“We don’t know that. Jensen seems to be unhurt…scared but unhurt.”  


Sherri looks at him curiously. “What do you mean, scared?”  


“Maybe scared is too strong a word. But he was being cautious. He kept looking around as though he was afraid he’d be seen talking to me. And I felt we were being watched too.”  


Misha carefully doesn’t mention the other feelings he had about the boy.  


Feelings he knows he shouldn’t have had because Jensen’s just a kid and he’s a victim and the last thing he needs is some half crippled, messed up ex-cop panting after him.

Sherri pulls out a seat and sits across from him. She grabs her pack of smokes and ignores the look he gives her as she lights one up.  


“If you think he’s being held against his will, maybe we should call the police.”  


“We could. But if we do that, then my cover’s blown. They’d probably arrest Morgan but it’ll end there and we might never find out what happened to Jensen when he went missing. We need to find out how or if it’s related to those other missing boys, Sherri. Or if it’s related to Jared.”  


Sherri nods in resignation. The process has been slow and frustrating. Actually, Misha is slow and frustrating. But he’s also the only one who’s offered her hope.  


“So what now?”  


“I’ll get to know him…build up his trust. But it’s going to take some time. I get the feeling he’s totally under Morgan’s control. In the meantime, Richard’s doing his own investigation into Morgan’s affairs. It’s all going to take time Sherri.”  


“Time Jared may not have.” Sherri snaps as she stubs out her cigarette butt in frustration.  


********


	15. Chapter 15

At three in the morning the M16 that leads to the Morgan estate is deserted. It stretches out in front of Jeff like an invitation. He presses down on the gas pedal and takes some satisfaction as his black Porsche smoothly eases up to 110 mph. It’s a feeling of freedom he never properly appreciated before. Actually he’s come to realize there’s a lot of things he’s taken for granted. Like stopping for a burger at his favorite diner or sleeping in his own bed, or even just walking in the goddamned sun.

The best thing though, the thing that he missed the most, is arriving at his office every morning to the hustle bustle of his work and his employees. All of them are smart men and women who treat him like he should be treated - with respect. And Jeff’s a man who needs respect as much as he needs air. And what Dick Roman put him through, and is still putting him through, is disrespectful. And Dick’s going to pay. Eventually anyway.

But for now, he’s putting up with him and his crazy Omega Project.

And thinking of that, makes him think of Jared, whom Roman’s now decided to call Tommy, and of the two new boys he was shown just this week. They’re both beautiful boys of course, the same age as Jared and Jensen. The blond was brought in by Lucifer, nabbed off the street of some backwoods town up in New York State. The other’s an Asian kid who was brought in by a client. Jeff cringes when he thinks of the list of alterations that the owner has requested for the boy. Jeff shakes his head in disgust. If the guy wants a girl than then why the hell doesn’t he get himself a girl.

Jeff wishes he could just put those poor boys and their pleading, terrified eyes out of his mind. They’re just kids for god’s sake. And he’s not the kind of man who steals kids off the street to perform experiments on them or remake them to the whim of some sick bastard.

At least he doesn’t want to be that kind of man. But right now, it’s not like he has a fucking choice.

The whole thing’s just exhausting.

Actually, every day’s been exhausting since that first day he got back.

First there was all the initial hubbub after he’d been found wandering along the highway in the middle of the night. He was dirty and exhausted. And of course Richard and Alona had lots of questions. And so did the agents from the FBI. But Jeff couldn’t answer them. He has no idea why he was taken or where they’d held him. And how the hell should he know why they didn’t demand a ransom. And no, he can’t identify any of the kidnappers. They’d put a god-damned hood on him whenever they entered his cell.

It’s pretty thin, but what else could he tell them.

So yeah, it’s been a hell of a clusterfuck since he got back. And really, the only thing he needs right now is to climb into bed with his beautiful boy.

Up ahead he sees the bright lights that shine down on the entrance leading to the estate. He slows as he approaches the gates.

The new guard, a big, husky, carrot-top, greets him as he pulls into the drive. Richard has insisted they increase security since his return so now there’s armed guards that patrol the grounds as well as a security check for anyone who passes the front gates.

It’s not something Jeff wants, but he can’t come up with a good excuse to argue.

Actually, what he really wants is to move back to his penthouse in Dallas and take Jensen with him. But this is safer. Jensen’s under-aged and he’s officially missing. And he has no self-protection. He’s an omega. If he were questioned about what happened, he would never be able to stand up to his interrogators. And that’s assuming he would even try. Jensen hasn’t gotten over Jared yet. And while Jeff’s not to blame for having to leave him, he knows Jensen blames him anyway.

Jeff doesn’t like to admit it, but he can’t trust Jensen. Not yet anyway.

“Everything okay Mr. Morgan?”

Jeff smiles politely up at the guard. “Yeah. I’m just tired. How are you…it’s Frank, right?”

“Yes sir and I’m good. All’s quiet here tonight.”

Of course it’s quiet you idiot, Jeff thinks. They’re in the middle of nowhere and it’s three in the goddamned morning. He doesn’t say that though.

“Glad to hear it, Frank. Well, you have a good night then.” Jeff says.

“Goodnight, Mr. Morgan.” Frank nods politely and Jeff pulls the car past him and up the drive.

*********

Once he’s inside and pulled off his boots, jeff makes his way to the bar in his study and pours himself a scotch.

The house is dark and silent, all of the servants asleep.

He never feels comfortable here. It’s a beautiful, understated home though. A simple ranch-style bungalow with a large kitchen and livingroom and only four bedrooms. It’s relatively small but there’s a guest house to make up for that.

The décor is tasteful and carefully chosen. Most of the rooms are painted in varying shades of white – his ex-wife had rolled her eyes when Jeff had pointed out that white is white – so he’d left the decorating to her. And so everything here was chosen by her, from the colorful paintings to the floral rugs strewn about the hardwood floors, to the soft white sofas and glass tabletops.

Jeff would prefer a more rustic décor with rich browns and burgundies, and pictures that actually portray real things like people or buildings instead of weird splashes of color that cost a fortune and, in his opinion, a five year old could paint.

The whole place reeks of his ex-wife.

Which is why he swears someday he’s going to get rid of all her junk and have the whole place redone.

But for now, he’ll live with it.

The one room he does like though, is his bedroom. It’s a darker room, the walls painted in taupe and the furnishings rich oak. It’s dominated by a king sized bed and there’s a huge window and glass door that stetches across the far wall which leads out to the patio.

Sometimes when he can’t sleep, Jeff likes to go outside and lie back on one of the lounge chairs, sipping on his scotch and gazing up at the stars. Beyond the pristine grounds and manicured shrubs lies miles of wilderness and in the distance he can hear the haunting howl of the wolves.

Those are his peaceful times. Even more perfect now that he has his boy to kneel on a cushion beside him and rest his chin on his thigh while he runs his fingers through his hair.

And just the thought of Jensen sends a shiver of arousal through him. He hasn’t seen him in a week.

He walks into the bedroom and looks down at the bed with puzzlement. It’s empty, the blankets undisturbed.

For a moment he feels a rush of panic thinking maybe he’s run away. But then he looks over and notices the figure sitting on the chair in the corner, silent and shrouded in darkness.

“Jen?”

Jeff approaches him cautiously. This has happened before and he’s learned it’s best to pull Jensen back gently from wherever his mind has taken him.

He’d asked Mary about it and she’d told him it happens with all of the omegas. The occasional fugue state seems to be a side-effect of the EY4 formula. She’s told him they’re working on it, but for now it seems harmless and not to be concerned.

It’s creepy though. And worrying. Sometimes Jeff’s afraid he won’t be able to pull Jensen back.

He kneels down and takes Jensen’s hand in his. Jensen’s hand feels so small and limp and Jeff rubs his thumb comfortingly back and forth along the palm.

“Jensen? You with me?”

Jensen doesn’t respond and Jeff takes a moment to study him.

This still, silent boy bears little resemblance to the sometimes snarky Jensen who used to laugh and flirt with him, the boy who used to sit up and watch terrible old movies while stuffing cold pizza into his mouth. The boy who dreamed of going to the ocean and scuba diving.

Jeff misses that boy.

Not that this new boy doesn’t have his own attributes.

This boy is sweet and adoring. He’s beautiful in a different way then before, his features seem less sharp and his green eyes that used to be so full of laughter, are now gentler and look at him with adoration. And of course, there’s the heats. Jensen’s only been through one so far, but they will become a monthly thing once the EY4 syncs with the other drugs in his system. 

Right now though, Jensen is too still and his large eyes look almost doll-like, so lacking are they in life or expression. His plump lips are as always, pink and tempting though.

Jeff leans forward and presses his own lips against them.

“Jen? I’m home now.” He whispers.

And then finally Jensen blinks, and the life returns to eyes.

“Jeff?”

“I’m right here sweetheart.”

Jensen blinks a few more time as he tries to focus. And then his eyes lock on Jeff’s. “You came home?”

“Of course I did. I told you I’d be home today.”

Jensen simply nods, his face a mask of indifference.

“Aren’t you happy to see me?”

“Yes sir.”

“How come you’re not in bed?”

“Couldn’t sleep.”

Jeff feels a twinge of irritation. He’s had a rough week and this is not the greeting he was hoping for.

He sighs and stands up, pulling off his tie and tossing it on the floor.

“Have you been taking your pills everyday?”

“Yes sir.”

“Why are you calling me that?”

“In training they said…” Jensen begins to answer.

“I don’t give a fuck what they said in training. We’ve been through this Jensen. We decided you don’t have to call me sir and I won’t call you Jenny.”

“I’m sorry.”

Jeff looks at him for another moment and then takes a deep breath and pushes down his irritation.

“So did you have a good week?”

“The same as every week.” Jensen answers listlessly.

And dammit, if that doesn’t put Jeff over the edge.

He’s never been violent with Jensen and he never would be. But right now he feels like shaking him just to get some sort of reaction…maybe see some spirit return to those beautiful green eyes.

But he knows being angry is not going to help. The gentle approach works much better with Jensen these days.

“What is it, Jen? What’s wrong?”

Jensen just shakes his head. “Nothing’s wrong. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t tell me you’re sorry. Just talk to me.”

Jensen licks his lip nervously and he looks so young, sitting there alone in the moonlight.

“Come over here sweetheart.” Jeff says.

Jensen gets up and Jeff opens his arms and pulls him in for a hug.

“When I came in, you looked faraway.” Jeff says gently. “Where were you?’

Jensen doesn’t answer for a moment. And then he says softly. “Out there.”

“What do you mean?”

Jensen looks over and stares out the window. “We were out there.”

Jeff glances out the window. “Why were we out there?”

Jensen shakes his head and looks up at him nervously. “No. You weren’t there. There were three of us and we were running. And he was hurt and he couldn’t keep up. But I wouldn’t leave him.”

“Who?”

Jensen chews his lip and hesitates before he finally answers.

“I don’t know.”

Jeff scowls because he can see Jensen’s lying to him.

Regardless, he’s pretty sure he knows at least one of the people Jensen was dreaming of. It’s a name he tries to avoid mentioning.

But he has to ask.

“Was it Jared?”

He’s surprised when Jensen says no.

“Then who was it, Jensen?”

For a moment it looks as though Jensen’s going to answer him. But then he seems to change his mind.

“I told you. I don’t know.”

“You don’t know who you were dreaming about?” Jeff asks doubtfully.

“No sir.”

Jeff runs his fingers through his hair in frustration.

“I asked you not to call me that, Jen. And you don't have to think about running. You’re not a prisoner here. You know that, right? I only keep you here to protect you.”

Jensen frowns and again glances out the window. “From what?” he asks softly.

Jeff just shakes his head. Jensen should understand. The old Jensen would have.

But Jeff’s tired and irritable and he really doesn’t want to get into a long explanation.

“Maybe you should just go and run my shower, okay?”

Jenson quickly turns and rushes to obey like the good boy he’s become and Jeff watches him with a feeling of distain that he knows isn’t fair. Nothing’s Jensen’s fault after all. It’s the drugs. The drugs are doing this to him…taking away everything that makes him Jensen. And now on top of that, he seems to be having fucking visions.

Not that anything will come of them of course. But still, Jeff’s going to keep his eyes on him. And on Monday he’s going to talk to Mary.

Not that he plans to do it, but he just wants to find out what would happen if he stopped giving him the damned O5 formula.


	16. Chapter 16

Morning comes in blinding beams of light that filter through the bedroom window. Jensen quickly pulls the blanket back over his face and burrows into the musky scent of Jeff.

He feels him stir beneath him.

“You awake sweetheart?”

Jensen doesn’t answer, just breathes in deeply, grateful not to be alone.

He can’t stand being left alone all the time, but Jeff says it’s too far for him to do a daily commute so of course Jensen doesn’t complain.

He wishes he could though. And he wants to get mad because Jeff says he’s not a prisoner but he really is. And even if Jeff says he had no choice, he really does hate him for leaving Jared behind. The anger’s in him but it’s buried deep beneath the fog that shrouds his brain.

He’s not afraid of Jeff but he doesn’t love him anymore either. Jeff’s just here, the only constant his weak omega nature can still hold onto.

He reaches down and feels Jeff’s hardness and even if he doesn’t want it to, it brings a rush of blood to his own dick and a wave of heat through his whole body.

He feels Jeff’s soft chuckle.

“You know I’m not as young as I used to be, sweetheart. But if you insist…”

With that, Jensen feels Jeff grip his hips to pull him up on top of him.

Jensen can feel the hot rush of slick dripping down his thighs and it’s nothing for Jeff to slide into him.

“Fuck Jen, that’s amazing.”

Jeff grips his already bruised hips, lifting him and pulling him down harder and deeper with each upward thrust.

It feels amazing, he can’t deny that. The warm rush of sensation is so much more then it ever was before.

But after.

Jeff rolls away, pulling the blankets over himself and Jensen feels dismissed.

*****

“We can’t cut it down.”

Misha glares at Jim. And Jim’s looking back at him impatiently, a wheelbarrow next to him and a chainsaw at his feet.

They’re both standing before an old dogwood tree. There’s barely a spattering of leaves filling out its branches and, in a word, it looks droopy.

Jim sighs impatiently. “It’s dead Cas. It has to go.”

“The tree might be dead, but that robin that’s glaring down at me isn’t.”

Jim looks up and narrows his eyes, because the robin, perched high up in her nest, may not be glaring, but she’s definitely giving him the stink eye.

Jensen smiles and quickly covers up his mouth.

“Maybe we should let Jensen decide.” Misha says.

Jim turns to see that at some point the boy has stepped up behind them. Misha however, has been aware of his presence for several moments.

Jensen’s hair is still sleep-tousled, his feet are bare and he’s still wearing his sleep pants as well as an oversized white tee-shirt baring a Dallas Cowboys insignia.

Jensen blushes as they both turn to their attention to him.

“Jensen, huh?” Jim looks at him curiously. “Don’t believe we’ve officially met.”

“Well then let me introduce you.” Misha says, smiling warmly at Jensen. “Jensen, this is Jim Beaver. He’s the head groundskeeper and my boss. Jim, this is Mr. Morgan’s nephew, Jensen.”

Jim offers his hand and Jensen hesitantly takes it. “Nice to finally meet you, boy.”

Jensen doesn’t say anything but his discomfort is obvious.

“I think Jensen’s a little shy.” Misha explains.

“Well you don’t need to be shy with me son. I don’t bite.” Jim says.

“He may not bite, but he’s a grumpy old sod who wants to cut down this tree.” Misha adds. “What’s your opinion, Jensen?”

Jensen glances up at the robin’s nest. “Maybe you could wait…just til her eggs hatch.”

Jim rolls his eyes. “Well, hell. I guess I’m outvoted.”

Misha grins and feels a warm rush when Jensen returns his smile. It’s something he hasn’t seen much. Which is a shame because the kid’s got an amazing smile.

“So Jensen, how’s your uncle this morning? I see he came home late last night.” Jim asks glancing at the black Porsche parked in the drive.

“He’s fine sir.”

Jim nods. “Glad to hear it. Poor fella’s been through a lot lately.”

“Yes sir.”

“Apparently they haven’t figured out why he was taken. At least that’s what the news reports.” Misha adds.

“Well he’s sure ramped up security around here. Speakin of which…” Jim glares over at the far grass where a pair of beefy guards are awkwardly trying to step over his freshly planted roses. “Hey! Get the hell outta there.” He yells. The two men barely glance back at him.

He shakes his head. “Well I gotta go chase off a couple of idgits who wouldn’t know a rose garden from a parking lot. And Jensen, there’s no need to hide yourself away all the time. Anytime you want to do some work in the garden or help mow the lawn, you just let me know. It aint healthy for a young fella like you to be sitting so still all the time.”

Misha can tell Jensen likes the old man. He likes him too. Jim may be gruff but there’s a warmth about him that puts anyone at ease.

“I’d like that. I mean, if I wouldn’t get in the way.” Jensen answers timidly, the blush returning to his freckled cheeks.

“You won’t get in the way.” Jim says. “Alright, I’ll leave you to it. And Cas, get back to work. I want to get out of here early today.”

Misha mock salutes. “Right on it boss.” Jim shakes his head and ambles away and Misha turns his attention to Jensen. “So, I guess you just got up.”

Jensen glances back at the house and Misha again sees a hint of worry in his eyes. But there’s something else too. In the bright morning sun, he can see Jensen’s pupils are dilated and there’s a fogginess in the green depths. Misha was a cop. He knows exactly what he’s looking at.

“Are you alright, Jensen?”

“yeah, I’m fine Cas.”

Misha doesn’t think so. But he needs to tread carefully.

“You’re not going to get into trouble for talking to us are you?”

“No, it’s okay. He’s still asleep.”

“And what if he wakes up? Will he punish you?”

“No. Jeff never punishes me.” Jensen answers defensively.

“I’m glad to hear it. In that case you can join me for a coffee. We’ve got a fresh pot brewing over in the shed.”

For a moment Jensen looks indecisive.

“We have donuts.” Misha adds.

And then Jensen grins. “Sure. I could eat a donut.”

He follows Misha to the gardener’s shed which is an old wood structure that stands at the back of the grounds.

The interior is dim and on the walls hang the usual gardeners tools. There’s also a couple of riding mowers, a large worktable strewn with more tools and along the back wall is a fridge and a ratty old couch which was put there by Jim for breaks and possibly afternoon naps – and another table on which sits a few coffee cups, a bowl of sugar, a carton of cream, the afore-mentioned box of donuts and a coffee-maker which is sending a tantalizing aroma throughout the room.

“Cream and sugar?” Misha asks after filling up their cups.

Jensen shakes his head looking at the pot wistfully.

“Just black then?”

“No. Thanks but I can’t drink coffee.”

“No?”

Again Jensen shakes his head.

Misha looks at him with that curious expression. “Are you on medication, Jensen?”

And he doesn’t miss the flash of panic in Jensen’s eyes as he glances at the open doorway. “I’m…yeah kinda.”

“Kinda? Sorry, I’m not sure what that means. Are you sick?”

“No.”

Misha doesn’t comment further as he pulls out a chair which he straddles. And then he takes a sip of his coffee and takes a deep breath, savoring it as though it’s the best thing he’s ever tasted.

“This really is excellent coffee. It’s a shame you can’t have any. Help yourself to a donut though.”

Jensen purposefully doesn’t look at the full cup sitting on the table as he retrieves a chocolate dipped donut.

He takes a bite and then licks the chocolate from his fingers.

“Since they’re that good, you better pass me one.” Misha says with a smirk.

Jensen holds out the box for him.

“Now… this is just my opinion Jensen, but I’ve always believed a donut’s not a donut if it’s not dunked in a cup of coffee.”

Misha pulls an apple fritter from the box and dips it in his coffee.

He takes a bite and grins as he chews. “Excellent.” He says.

Jensen shakes his head. “I’m not supposed to drink coffee.”

“I won’t tell if you don’t.” Misha says.

For a moment Jensen chews his lower lip as he ponders the cup of coffee. But then he seems to steel his resolve and picks it up. Misha watches with some amusement as he spoons in three heaping spoonfuls of sugar and a dash of cream.

The amusement changes to something else though as Jensen puts the cup to his full lips, closing his eyes and moaning with pleasure as he takes his first sip.

Misha watches him for a long moment, before he snaps himself back to reality. He clears his throat awkwardly.

“You know I’m somewhat of an expert on donuts.”

“You are?”

“I used to be a cop. And you know how much cops like donuts.” Misha says. And then he could kick himself. Jensen could tell Morgan and then it’s all over. But somehow he feels Jensen needs to know this. And he wants Jensen to trust him. And even more then that, he wants to be honest with him.

“How come you quit?”

Misha hesitates. He doesn’t talk about it. Ever. He tries not to think about it even. It’s history and it doesn’t matter anymore. But for some reason, he continues anyway.

“I was wounded. And I guess I got scared after that. And a cop can’t be scared… not if he wants to do his job.”

He doesn’t tell him the rest though. He’s never told anyone the rest.

Not about the girl…that painfully young girl with the pretty red hair and how she’d looked into his eyes, the muzzle pressed against her forehead, her own eyes terrified and pleading for him to help her. Or how he’d frozen… because he was so damned scared…because he didn’t know what to do.

And how that had cost her her life.

And he doesn’t tell anyone that he still sees her eyes in his dreams.

“is that why you limp?” Jensen asks.

“Yes. I was shot in the hip.”

“So you decided to become a gardener?”

Misha grins. “I enjoy gardening.”

“it sounds kind of boring compared to being a cop.”

“Well, sometimes boring’s a good thing, Jensen. And I enjoy the fresh air and the sunshine. And the solitude, too. Plus it’s safe. Trees and shrubs don’t fight back.”

“I hate being alone.” Jensen says softly.

“You do?”.  
“I get scared when I’m alone.”

And he looks so sad and so young that Misha stands up and approaches him.  
Misha was once a tactile person. But he isn’t now. Still, he puts his hand on Jensen’s arm. It’s just a light touch, but it sends a shiver down his spine.

“What are you scared of, Jensen?”

Jensen licks his lip nervously and his green eyes lift and lock onto Misha’s. “Them.” He whispers.

And with that simple word, Misha feels something he hasn’t felt in a long time. It’s outrage and protectiveness and maybe even want. And he knows in this minute, he’ll do whatever it takes to save Jensen.

“Who, Jensen? Who are they?” he asks.

“Jensen!”

Misha’s heart jumps into his throat.

They both turn to see J. D. Morgan standing in the doorway watching them.

It’s only a flash and he might have missed it. But Misha doesn’t. He sees the flicker of fear in the man’s dark eyes.

But then just as quickly, the familiar mask returns and Jeff grins and is again, the powerful and charming man that Misha’s seen in the news footage he’s carefully studied of him.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“No problem.” Misha says. “I was just showing Jensen around. He’s offered to do some work around the grounds. I hope you don’t mind.”

There’s a challenge in Misha’s eyes as he looks at Morgan. He wants to make it clear, he’s not afraid of him.

“No. I don’t mind.” Jeff answers. “It might be good for him. I’m sorry though. Have we met?”

“Not formally.” Misha answers. “My name’s Cas Novak. Jim hired me a couple of weeks ago.”

Jeff nods. “I see.”

He turns his eyes to Jensen. “Well, I think we better go in now, Jen. I’m afraid I have to go back to work today.”

“You said you were here for the weekend.” Jensen says, the disappointment clear in his voice.

“I’m sorry sweetheart. I have no choice. We’ve got a bit of an emergency I need to take care of.”

“It’s not Jar…”

“Come on, Jensen.” Jeff interrupts. “Let’s go. Now!”  


With that he turns away so fast that he misses Jensen’s soft reply. “Yes sir.”

“I’ll talk to you later, Jensen.” Misha says, pushing down his anger.

“Yeah. Okay Cas.”

Jensen turns to leave but again Misha softly grips his arm stopping him.

“And Jensen, if you ever need to talk or if you need anything at all, you just have to ask. You’re not alone, you know.”

Jensen nods and looks as though he’s going to say something else. But then he just takes a breath and then walks away.

And Misha watches him leave, his heart pounding in his chest.

Because Jensen didn’t say the name…not fully. But Misha knows what he heard.

He won’t tell Sherry yet though.

But he knows.

He’s close.

******


	17. Chapter 17

Jeff feels like he’s being crushed from all sides and he can’t breathe. He can’t fucking stand this anymore.

This has to end. He’s the man in charge…he’s the one in control.

And now, suddenly, someone else is making the decisions. That evil bastard Dick Roman to be exact.

And this ends today.

“Jeff?”

Jeff pulls his Porsche into the driveway in front of the Roman estate.

The brakes screech as he comes to a jarring stop in front of the elaborate front doors. His knuckles are white because he’s gripping the steering wheel so tight.

“Jeff?”

Jeff takes a deep breath and tries to contain his anger before he looks over at his passenger.

He shouldn’t have brought him. Of course he shouldn’t have.

But he did anyway. He won’t leave one of them behind again.

“What is it, Jen?”

“He’s alive isn’t he?”

“Yeah. He’ll be okay.”

And fuck, he’d better be, Jeff thinks. Because if he isn’t, it’s all his fault. He could have done something.

He hasn't told Jensen but it’s been three days now. Three days of Jared just sitting and staring, lost in some other world. They’ve tried everything but nothing reaches him.

And then came Mary's call this morning.

_“He’s going to put him down, Jeff. I don’t know what to do. This isn’t what I signed up_  
_for.”_

_“What the hell do you mean, put him down?”_

_“Roman says he’s not worth the hassle anymore. Since Jenny left, he won’t eat or sleep…_  
_and now this. And Roman says he’s never suited the program anyway. He’s not the right_  
_look for an omega, he says. Fuck Jeff, who cares what he looks like?”_

_“Just calm down, Mary. What do you mean, put him down?”_

_“I mean, put him down, Jeff. Like an animal. Roman’s already called Zachariah.”_

_“Okay. I’m coming right over. Until I get there, you need to hold them off.”_

_“I don’t know if I can stop them, Jeff.”_

_“Where is he now?”_

_“He’s here. In the lab.”_

_“I’ll be there as soon as I can. Just…just don’t let them near him.”_

_“I’ll try Jeff. But hurry.”_

_It was just as Jeff was about to hang up that Mary made one more request._

_“And bring Jenny with you? Jared will come around if he’s here. I know he will.”_

And Jeff had stupidly agreed.

Which is why Jensen’s sitting next to him in the car, looking fucking terrified.

“Jeff?”

“What?”

“Can we bring him home? He won’t tell anyone. I promise.”

And Jeff feels sick when he sees the desperation in those green eyes.

And really, there’s only one thing he can say to that.

“Yeah sweetheart. We’ll bring him home.”

**********

As far as Dick Roman is concerned, an order is an order. It’s not to be debated or discussed.

Which is why he really should be pissed off.

But Dick’s not the kind of man to lose his temper. In his opinion, anger is an unproductive self-indulgence.

Needless to say though, Dr. Mary Campbell’s future is not looking good. But, that’s neither here nor there. For some time now the doctor’s become too emotionally attached to the omegas in her care. It was time for her to go anyway.

J.D. Morgan though is a surprising disappointment. This is not the outcome he was hoping for.

He’d watched from his window as the man stepped out of his car, his expression bleak and determined, and realized with some irritation that Mary must have called him.

He found it amusing though, that he’d brought his pretty blond omega along for the ride.

So now he listens patiently as the man on the other end of the phone rants. Because, if nothing else, Dick Roman is a patient man.

“Call off your flunkies, Dick. Nobody’s dying here today.”

Dick smirks. He can only imagine the looks on Crowley and Ketch’s faces at being called ‘flunkies’.

“Of course nobody’s dying, J.D. What would ever give you that idea?”

“Oh I don’t know Dick. Maybe the fact that if I hadn’t gotten here in time, this piece of shit doctor of yours would have injected poison into a sixteen year old kid’s arm. Or maybe it’s the fact that your goons are right now aiming their pistols at my head.”

Dick scoffs as though the idea is ridiculous. “You can’t be serious.”

“Oh I’m dead serious, Dick. Tell them to put them down.”

Dick sighs patiently. “Am I on speaker?”

“You are now.”

“Mr. Ketch? Mr. Crowley? Are you pointing your guns at Mr. Morgan?”

“Yes we are Mr. Roman.” Ketch answers in his usual cool manner.

“Well then please lower them.”

“Of course Mr. Roman.”

“There. Is that better J.D.?” Roman asks.

“I’m taking these boys out of here Dick. Am I going to have any trouble?” Jeff asks.

Roman rolls his eyes. “Of course not, J.D. They belong to you as much as they belong to me. Although, I think it’s probably not a very good idea.”

“Right now, I don’t give a fuck what you think.” Jeff snaps back.

“So you’re taking them home then?”

“No. I’m taking them somewhere safe.”

“And then what J.D.? I know you’re not stupid enough to go to the authorities.”

Jeff doesn't bother to answer. Instead he only says, “I’ll be in touch.”

And with that, much to Roman’s irritation, he disconnects.

It’s only a moment later that Roman gets another call from Ketch.

He picks up the call.

And because he’s a very patient man, and he knows sometimes it's better to wait, he says only three words.

“Let them go.”


	18. Chapter 18

It’s not long after Morgan leaves that Dr. Mary Campbell sits in a chair in front of Dick Roman’s desk. She’s looking quite flustered, but if Roman’s not mistaken, a little smug too.

That won’t last long.

He smirks. “Well, well…Mary…Mary, quite contrary.”

“I can’t do this anymore Dick.” Mary says firmly and Roman can see’s she’s trying her best to look tough. But Mary’s no fool. He knows she’s terrified.

“I see. So, I guess you want to leave us then?”

“This whole thing is out of control. I came into this with hopes for a better world. But you’ve perverted everything. So yeah, I want out.”

“And you think I’ll just let you leave?”

Roman smirks as he see’s the first cracks in Mary’s façade. There’s just the slightest dilation of her pupils, her face has paled and her hands are tightly clutched in front of her.

He feels a rush of pleasure.

“I won’t do anything, Dick. Obviously, I can’t go the authorities. I just want to leave. After all I’ve done for you, can’t you just let me go? I promise I’ll disappear. You won’t ever hear from me again."

Dick sighs and sits back in his seat. “Well Mary, I can’t say I’m not disappointed. You know, I’ve always thought of you as my Eva Braun…you know, loyal to the end.”

“You can compare yourself to Hitler if you want, Dick. But I’m not a monster. I don’t kill people.”

“No?” Roman shakes his head. “Funny, it seems to me a lot of boys have died at your hands. I guess they were acceptable losses, huh?”

“Their deaths weren’t deliberate. And I remember each and every one of them. I remember their smiles and I remember their sweet natures. I loved those boys. I doubt you even remember their names.”

Dick sighs. “Do you want to know the difference between you and me, Mary?”

Mary shakes her head and Dick notes with pleasure that her eyes have filled with tears. “No. Please…I just want to go home.”

“Okay. I’ll tell you anyway. You see, we’re both monsters, Mary. The only difference is, I’m honest about it. I don’t hide behind some greater purpose. I have one simple goal. And that’s to make money. So yeah, I am a monster, Mary. I don’t deny it. But at least I’m not a fucking hypocrite.”

With that Roman gives a barely discernible nod, and Ketch who’s been standing behind Mary the whole time, steps forward.

The silencer effectively muffles the shot and Dr. Mary Campbell silently slides from her chair to rest on the plastic sheet that Ketch has carefully laid beneath the chair.

Dick shakes his head in mock sympathy.

“That was unfortunate. She could have had a long and fulfilling career with Roman Enterprises.”

Ketch nods in agreement. “I’ll miss her.”

Dick smirks. “You know what? I will too. But…life goes on. Clean this up, will you? I’d like to get back to work.”</p>  
“Of course. Right away, sir.”

Ketch pulls away the chair and begins to roll the body up in the plastic sheet, meticulously careful that no spillage stains Mr. Roman’s carpet.

He pauses though before he picks up the unsavory package. It’s not really his place to ask, but it’s been bothering him.

“May I ask you a question, sir?”

Dick smirks and looks up from his papers. “You want to know why I let them go?”

“Well…yes, actually. Wouldn’t it have been easier just to kill them? Why bother waiting?”

Dick nods in agreement. “Sure, it would have been easier. But, not nearly as much fun.”

“I’m confused, sir. Morgan’s a threat. Why is he still alive?”

Dicks eyes grow cold. “Because he fucked with me, Ketch. And nobody fucks with me. Killing him would have been too fast…to easy. Plus he’s smart. You think a man like him hasn’t left some insurance. We have to find out what that is before we take him out.”

“So what now, sir?”

“For now we just watch him. I want to know where he is at all times. And I want to know where he’s keeping those boys. At some point they’ll need to be dealt with. They’re loose ends. And I don't leave loose ends.”

“Yes sir.”

“Now, if we’re done, I’d like to get back to work.” Roman returns his attention to his paperwork.

Ketch nods and picks up Mary’s body to be taken downstairs for disposal.

************ 

The view from the porch of Jeff’s cottage is charming. 

The gentle wind sends a shiver across the smooth surface of the creak that meanders through a forest of green pines and lush thick brush.

It’s silent here, without even the distant hum of humanity.

The creaking of the porch swing is the only sound to disturb the silence.

Well that, and Jeff talking on his phone from behind the screened window.

“Yeah, I need you to bring my truck out here. Plus, you need to pick up some supplies. Groceries, toiletries, whatever you think we’ll need for a couple of weeks.”

Jared sits next to Jensen as they rock. His eyes are distant. But Jensen knows he can feel his arm around him and that he can feel the touch of his fingers as he strokes his forehead.

“Oh, and pick up some clothes, a few tee-shirts, sweat-shirts and sweat-pants…some socks and boxers. Get everything in both medium and large.”

Jensen softly sings a song his mom used to sing to him. It’s been a long time. But the words are still there.

.

Once there was a way to get back homeward

Once there was a way to get back home

Sleep pretty darling, do not cry

And I will sing a lullaby…

.

“Yeah, I know it’s a lot Alona. If you need to, get one of the office girls to help you.”

.

Golden slumbers fill your eyes

Smiles await you when you rise

Sleep pretty darling, do not cry

And I will sing a lullaby

.

“Okay I’m sorry, that was a little sexist. Anyway, I’ll see you later tonight. Drive carefully.”

Jeff steps through the door and sits down in one of the creaky old chairs across from them.

“How’s he doing?”

“He’s good…he’s better now.” Jensen answers.

Jeff frowns. “You know if he doesn’t come out of it, we’ll have to bring someone in to look after him.”

Jensen shakes his head. “I’ll look after him.”

“It’s a lot for you sweetheart. I think you might need some help.”

Again, Jensen shakes his head adamantly. “No. Please don’t do that. I can look after him.”

Jeff smiles fondly. “And who’ll look after you?”

“You will. Just like always.”

Yeah, just like always, Jeff thinks bitterly.

God he’s been a total asshole throughout this whole thing. But that’s over now. Jensen deserves better.

And so does Jared.

Jeff sits back and breathes in deeply, savoring the warm, fresh air.

At least some of the weight that was pressing on him is gone. He feels in control again and from now on, he’s going to call the shots.

Which doesn’t mean he’s free and clear of this mess.

Jared is a problem. Not only is he currently catatonic, he’s also a missing kid. And chances are, people are looking for him. Jeff’s not sure what he’s going to do with that.

And then there’s Dick Roman.

Dealing with him is going to be a challenge.

There’s no way he can bring in the authorities with all the dirt Roman has on him. But then again, Jeff has his own dirt.

Regardless, no matter what happens to him or to Roman, he’s decided there’s only one way this is going to end.

The Omega Project stops now.

“Jeff?”

Jeff snaps out of his musings and looks up to see a pair of very trusting, very innocent eyes looking back at him.

In other words, omega eyes.

“What is it sweetheart?”

“We don’t have our medicine here, do we?”

Oh yeah, Jeff thinks. There’s that little problem too.

“No. We don’t.”

“What’ll happen to us?”

“You’ll be alright.” Jeff answers. He hopes so, anyway. Really, he has no idea what taking them off the 05 is going to do to them.

“At least we’re all together now.” Jensen adds.

“Yeah, we are. But Jen, you know I need to go away for a couple of days. I have to settle my business with Roman.”

“Yeah I know. We’ll be okay, Jeff.”

“I know you will.” Jeff says with more confidence then he feels.

Leaving’s going to be hard. But it’s necessary. And it’s only for a couple of days.

At least he knows they’ll be safe here.

******


	19. Chapter 19

It's the next morning and Jensen sits on the window seat, his finger trailing the droplets of rain that slowly meander down the windowpane. It’s only been a short time since he watched the two vehicles disappear down the overgrown drive leaving them alone.

Jeff’s is a presence that overwhelms and confuses and comforts. And now that he’s gone, it’s too quiet and there’s a hollow feeling in his gut.

He smiles though, when he feels gentle hands grip his shoulders. A tall, silent presence has stepped up behind him.

“Hey.” Jensen says.

Jared came back to them some time in the night. 

Jensen woke this morning to find a pair of very alert hazel eyes watching him carefully.

“They’re gone.” Jensen offers knowing Jared will be relieved. Jared wouldn’t even look at Jeff. And the woman, Alona, who’d arrived long after he and Jared had climbed into bed, was a force of nature.

She was petite and pretty and smelled of perfume and hairspray. But beneath that, her own scent was sharp like lemon. It was not unpleasant but it was not inviting either.

Plus, she talked too much.

Jeff had fried up some bacon and eggs for breakfast and Jensen had even poured himself a cup of coffee. He’d offered one to Jared as well, but Jared had refused it, nervously touching the metal collar that still remains around his throat. Jensen’s collar is long gone. But they need a code to remove them and they don’t have the one for Jared’s yet.

Jensen promised him he’d never feel its effects again though. But he knows, Jared’s still afraid of being punished.

“It’s still raining out.” Jensen continues. “But it looks like it’s going to clear up. Jeff says there’s a canoe in the boathouse. I thought maybe we’d take it out.”

He can feel Jared’s fingers tense. So he looks up to see that he’s watching cautiously out the window.

“What's wrong?”

When he finally speaks, Jared’s voice sounds rough like he hasn’t used it in some time.

“We need to leave.”

“What? No, we can’t leave, Jared.”

“We need to leave, Jen.” Jared repeats, still watching out the window.

“It’s okay Jared. We just need to wait. Jeff promised he’d be back in a couple of days.”

“Jeff lies. We have to go now. This is our chance.”

Jensen sighs. He knows Jared feels betrayed. And he has a right to. Jeff left him behind. But Jeff had no choice and he’s saved him now.

“Its okay. Jeff will take care of us when he gets back. I promise.”

“Fuck Jen. Why are you so blind? Jeff doesn’t care about us. He’ll do whatever he needs to, to take care of himself.”

Jensen shakes his head. “No. I don’t think so.”

Jared impatiently pushes away the tears that are forming in his eyes. “I need to go home, Jen.”

“I know you do. And you will, Jared.”

“Really?” Jared continues. “I don’t think so.”

“Of course you will. Jeff just has to figure out…

“Do you know the last thing I said to my mother, Jen?” Jared interrupts.

Jensen shakes his head.

“I told her to go to hell. Those were the last words I said to my mom. I told her to go to hell. And I need to tell her…I need her to know I didn’t mean it.”

“She knows, Jay.”  


“Does she?”

“Yeah…of course she does. And you’ll get to see her again soon.”

Jared rubs his face in frustration. “If Jeff comes back, I’ll never see her again. So I’m leaving. And you’re coming with me.”

“But, there’s nowhere to go. It’s miles to any town. We’d just get lost.”

Jared eyes fill with tears and Jensen quickly gets up and wraps his arms around him. “Hey, it’s okay. It’s all going to be okay. I promise. Jeff will take care of us.”

He feels Jared shaking his head. “No Jen. You don’t get it, do you? He could have done something and he didn’t. And I’m not just talking about me. What about those other kids? He’s seen them and he doesn’t care.”

“But…”

“We can’t trust him. We’re alone Jen. You and me. We’ve only got each other now.”

Jensen steps away, his own eyes filling with tears. Because really he knows all this. And even if Jeff loves him, he shouldn’t have left Jared. And why hasn’t he done something about the other boys? But if they run where will he go? Jared has a home to go to. But he’s all alone.”

And then suddenly he remembers a pair of earnest blue eyes. And the last words that he said to him.

“ _If you ever need to talk or if you need anything at all, you just have to ask. You’re not alone, you know.”_

“No, Jared.”

“Please Jen. I can’t leave you behind.”

“No.” Jensen says again. “I mean you’re wrong about one thing. We’re not alone.”

********


	20. Chapter 20

It’s just after one in the afternoon when Jeff pulls his black Cherokee up to the gates of his estate. The red headed guard nods in greeting.

“Good afternoon Mr. Morgan.”

“Afternoon, Frank. How are you today?”

Frank smiles. “Very good sir. Your guest arrived about an hour ago.”

Jeff shakes his head in bitter amusement. “Damn. He’s a prompt son of a bitch. I was hoping to get here before he did.”

“Should we have asked him to wait at the gate? You did say to show him in.”

“Yeah, I did. Don’t worry about it. I just didn’t expect him to get here so early. He is alone right?”

“Yes sir.”

“Good.”

“Is everything okay, Mr. Morgan?”

Jeff sighs because hell no, everything’s not okay…not by a long shot. And he has his doubts whether it will be again. But he has to take his shot. Walking away is not an option.

“It will be Frank.” He answers.

******

Jeff steps into the foyer and closes the front door behind him.

As usual, the curtains are drawn and the lighting is subdued. The house is silent. He’s given the servants the day off.

This is a very private meeting.

He takes a deep breath and picks up the scent of expensive cologne. It’s an offensive scent now, because it will always remind him of the man who’s waiting for him in his study.

Usually when Jeff arrives home, the first thing he does is pour himself a drink. Jeff’s not a big drinker, but he enjoys his scotch.

Apparently Dick Roman does too.

“I hope you don’t mind. I helped myself.” Roman says. He’s sipping from a crystal glass and sitting quite contentedly on the hideous white sofa Jeff’s ex-wife chose. Unfortunately, it also reminds Jeff of the white sofa in the small cell where Roman kept him all those days.

Jeff ignores the question and walks over to the bar to pour his own drink. “You came early. I told you this afternoon at three.”

“And you’re used to people doing what you tell them, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, I am.”

“I guess we have that in common, J.D. People always do what I tell them as well.”

“Apparently not everyone. Dr. Campbell seemed to take issue with your order to murder Jared.” Jeff walks over to take a seat across from Roman.

Roman smirks. “I’m pretty sure Dr. Campbell regrets her decision.”

Jeff shakes his head. “I don’t want to know, do I?”

Roman takes a sip of scotch, amusement in his cold eyes. “You know, J.D., you’re as big a hypocrite as she was.”

Jeff starts at that. “Was?”

Roman shrugs. “As I said, people always do what I tell them. And don’t look so surprised. You’re the one who left her behind just like you left that boy. I find it amusing that you think you’re better than me J.D., when we both know you’ll step on anyone who gets in your way. You don’t care if it’s a kid or a woman.”

Jeff would argue that he’s not a kidnapper or a killer or a fucked up megalomaniac either. But really, it doesn’t matter. Roman’s right about one thing. He’s not innocent by a long shot. You don’t rise to his position without stepping on a few good people.

Anyway, it’s neither here nor there.

Jeff just wants to get this party started.

“You’ve probably guessed why I asked you to come here today.” Jeff says.

“I’m assuming you want me to shut down the omega project.”

“That’s right.”

“And if I don’t, you’ll go to the feds and tell them everything?”

“Actually, everything is documented and in a safety deposit box. My associate has the key and unless I tell him differently, he’s been instructed to open it and give the contents to the FBI.”

“You realize if that happens you’ll be spending the rest of your life in prison too. Not that it’ll be a long life.”

“Let’s hope we don’t have to share a cell, Dick.”

“Well then it seems like we’re both fucked, doesn’t it?” Roman says coldly.

Jeff sighs. “We don’t have to be. All I’m asking you to do is shut down the omega project and I’ll leave you alone.”

Jeff swigs down the last of his scotch and gets up to pour another. He’s laid his cards on the table. Actually, he’s laid his entire life on the table. He can only hope Roman doesn’t call his bluff.

He holds up the decanter to offer Roman another drink but the man ignores him. Instead he looks at him curiously.

“Not that I really care, J.D. But I am curious. You agreed to work with me and now this. Why the sudden change of heart? And don’t try to tell me it’s because of that pathetic omega I was going to put down.”

Jeff just smiles enigmatically and walks back to take his seat. He sure doesn’t owe this man any answers. He just needs this to end now. Just being in the man’s presence is making him feel a little ill. Actually, he wishes he’d leave because suddenly it’s too damn hot in here.

“J.D.? Are you alright?”

“I just…” Jeff loosens his collar because it’s getting hard to get a proper breath. And then he’s startled by the sound of shattering glass.

“You should probably sit down, J.D.”

Jeff feels hands gripping his arms as his legs give out beneath him. And then suddenly he’s lying on the floor and Dick Roman is looking down at him.

“What did you give me?” Jeff gasps

Roman smirks. “A little gift from Dr. Murtrell. He assures me that it’s untraceable. It’ll just look like you had a massive stroke.”

“I wasn’t lying to you, you know.” Jeff gasps. “You’re fucking done Dick. It’s over for you.”

“Now we both know that’s not true, J.D. It was a good play, but not good enough I’m afraid. You see, other people might not get you, but I do. When it comes down to it you and I are very much alike. There’s no fucking way you’d spend the rest of your life in prison over some kids.”

Dick gets up and walks over to the bar to pour himself another drink…not the scotch obviously. Not that this is going to take long. But death won’t be immediate either. He can wait.

“Oh, and just so you know, my men are on their way to your cottage even as we speak. The poor omega’s going to die anyway, so even if this were because of him, it was all for nothing. Kind of ironic, huh?”

Dick carefully steps over Jeff and sits back down on the white sofa.

Jeff isn’t moving now and his breathing is shallow. But his dark eyes are still watching him, and Dick can see his frustration that he can no longer speak. It's actually quite entertaining. 

“Well, J.D." he offers. "If it's any comfort, you'll be happy to know I’ve given strict instructions not to kill the blond omega. I have a client who’s interested in purchasing him. He’s an art collector. I think he wants to add your boy to his collection.”

There’s really not much left to say after that.

So Dick settles back and sips his drink and watches quietly until Jeff finally takes his last breath.

******


	21. Chapter 21

“ _I had a dream, Jen. I saw you die. That’s why we have to get the hell out of here right now_.”

Jared doesn’t say the words out loud. Because it was just a dream. But the sick feeling won’t leave him. And it’s afternoon already. Time is moving too slowly. He can’t stand this much longer.

Jensen is sitting in the window seat staring out at the forest…watching and waiting.

He’s got confidence in his friend.

Jared doesn’t though. He doesn’t trust anyone anymore. Well, except Jensen. Which is the only reason he’s not running right now.

“Are you sure he’s coming?”

Jensen nods. “He’ll come.”

“What if he doesn’t get the message?”

“Jim’ll call him. He promised.”

“And what if he can’t find him…or if he gives him the wrong directions…or….”

“Jared, stop.” Jensen says. “Cas will come. I know he will. We just have to be patient that’s all.”

“Patient?” Jared looks at him in disbelief. “I lost patience a long time ago, Jen. I just…I can’t stand this anymore.”

Jensen rolls his eyes and then stands up.

“Put your shoes on.”

“What? Why?”

“Just do it, Jay.”

With that, Jensen walks over and grabs his own boots and sits down on the couch to lace them up.

Jared scowls and sits down to put on his own, butt-ugly white canvas shoes.

“Are we leaving?” he asks hopefully.

Jensen shakes his head. “Nope.”

****

“You can swim, right?”

Jared sighs. “Yeah, of course I can swim.”

“Come on then. Lift.”

Jared shakes his head and picks up his end of the canoe. “I really don’t feel like going for a boat ride, Jen.”

He looks back at Jensen and despite himself, can’t help but smile.

Jensen’s got a flush in his cheeks and his blond hair is shining, and the afternoon sun is bringing out the vivid green in his eyes. And shit, Jared thinks, he really is beautiful.

Jensen looks back at him curiously. “What?”

With a start, Jared realizes he was staring. “Nothin.”

“Good, cause the sun is shining, we’re together again and Cas is on his way. Everything’s awesome, Jared.”

Jared scowls doubtfully. Everything’s not awesome. First of all, they’re putting their lives in the hope that some gardener is going to show up and rescue them. And secondly, they don’t have their meds and who knows what effect that might have on them. Oh, and third there’s the dream which he wants to forget but the memory of it keeps popping into his head like some horrible warning beacon.

So no, everything’s far from awesome.

“Jared?”

“What?”

Jensen grins. “Stop worrying.”

This time it’s Jared’s turn to roll his eyes.

The light canoe slides onto the surface of the water. And Jared carefully climbs in.

Somehow Jensen does the same without tipping it.

And they’re off.

For a while they don’t talk, each lost in his own thoughts as they dip their paddles into the still water. The canoe is so light it skims across the surface. On either side of them the branches overhang the shore and their images are reflected on the mirror-like surface. It’s beautiful and peaceful and it seems that words could only diminish it.

Finally though, it’s Jensen who breaks the silence.

“Hey Jared?”

“Hmm?”

“What do you think will happen when we get back?”

“I don’t know. I just want to get back to normal. But I don’t know if that’s possible anymore.”

“I guess you’ll go back to school huh?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“I bet you’ve got lots of friends.”

“Nah…just a couple. There’s my best friend, Chad. And my girlfriend, Gen.”

“Her name’s Jen?”

“Yup. But with a G.”

“I didn’t know you had a girlfriend.”

“Well I do. Or I did. I don’t know now though. It’s been so long. And…I don’t know.”

“What?”

“I don’t know if I feel the same way. I don’t think I even miss her anymore. Anyway, she’s probably met someone else by now.”

“I doubt it. She’d be pretty stupid not to wait for you.”

Jared grins and glances back. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Jensen smiles shyly. “You’re kind of perfect.”

Jared just shakes his head and turns back, not sure how to respond to that.

“So what about you, Jen?”

“I don’t have a girlfriend.”

“You’ve got friends though. They must miss you.”

“No. No friends either. And before you ask, I don’t go to school either.”

Jared stops himself from asking why. Or how Jensen ended up with someone like Jeff. Some day he’ll ask though. Because it doesn’t make sense. Someone as special as Jensen shouldn’t be alone.

“Hey Jared?”

“What?”

“Do you think we’ll still be friends when we get out of here?”

And if he could, Jared would give him a hug. Because really…the question’s so sad and so ridiculous.

Instead he turns his head and looks at him again just to make sure he believes him. “Of course we’ll be friends, Jen. We’ll be best friends, okay? Always.”

For a moment Jensen looks doubtful. And then he breaks into a grin.

“What about Chad?”

Jared grins. “Chad? He’s a douche. I mean, he’s my friend, but really you’ve got to meet him.”

And then Jared starts talking. He tells him about Chad and how they grew up together. And how it’s always Chad who gets him into trouble.

And then he tells him about his mom…and the fight.

“Sounds like maybe your dad’s the one with the problem.” Jensen says.

“No. I love my mom. But she’s hard on my dad. He wouldn’t have left if she’d been nicer to him.”

“He shouldn’t have left you though. I mean it’s not your fault. Maybe that’s why your mom’s so mad at him.”

Jared sighs because he’s had a lot of time to think about that. And Jensen’s not wrong. Which is why he needs to see her again. He needs to tell her he’s sorry. 

“What about your mom, Jen. You never talk about her.”

“Not much to say. We don’t get along too well. It’s mostly my fault though. I don’t imagine it was easy bringing me up on her own.”

“Come on. You were probably a little angel.” Jared jokes.

“Not quite.”

“No? You were trouble huh?”

“Yeah I was.” Jensen says a little defensively. “I stole a car when I was twelve.”

“What? Really?”

“Yeah. It was pretty cool actually.”

“Why’d you steal it?”

“I was mad at my mom. She brought home this new boyfriend and they told me to find somewhere else to sleep for the night. So, I decided to run away… and I saw he’d left the keys in his car…so I stole it.”

“Shit Jen, that’s awful. Where’d you go?”

“Not very far. Blessing’s not a very big town, and I was too scared to take it out on the highway. So I just drove it to the edge of town and slept in it.”

“And then what happened.”

Jensen laughs. But Jared doesn’t think the story’s funny at all.

“The Sheriff tapped on the window in the morning and woke me up. Nothing happened though. He just took me home. I think he was more pissed off at my mom than me. She gave me hell after he left though.”

Jared doesn’t say anything. Really, he’s not sure what to say to that.

“Hey, do you hear that?” Jensen asks.

Jared listens and sure enough, he can hear the sound of a car engine.

“I told you Cas would come.”

They turn the canoe around and it’s only then that Jared notices that the shadows are lengthening, and the sky is turning a soft pink and somehow the afternoon has slipped away.

It’s going to take a while to get back too. They’ve paddled quite a ways and the return trip is against the current.

They don’t talk much now, but Jared can feel how excited Jensen is to see his friend.

And he’s excited too.

Maybe he’s finally going home.

And Jared’s decided if he’ll come, he’s going to take Jensen with him.

******

Fergus Crowley looks around the simple cottage with some disgust. The place is surprisingly modest for a man like J.D. Morgan.

They’d arrived to discover the place deserted. Well, not deserted…there’s clothes on the bed and damp towels lying on the bathroom floor. But for the moment it seems, no one’s home.

“This guy’s a billionaire and this is the best he can do?” Lucifer takes a beer out of the fridge and pulls back the tab. “He doesn’t even have imported beer. You’d think he’d drink Heineken or something.”

Crowley rolls his eyes. Lucifer’s an ass. But, at least he’s not Ketch.

Ketch is on his way though. Which is really pissing Crowley off.

Taking on a couple of omegas is hardly a three man job.

“I wonder where they are.” Lucifer continues. “You think they heard the car?”

“We parked a bloody mile away. So I doubt it.”

It probably wasn’t a mile but Crowley only drives or is driven. He does not do nature walks.

“I guess we’ll just wait then. There’s a phone here. You think we should call Roman?”

“Why the hell would we do that?” Crowley walks over and yanks the cord from the wall.

“Anyway, they should be back soon. We simply shoot your boy and take mine back…piece of cake.” He adds smugly.

“Hey, it’s not my fault that kid’s been nothing but trouble.”

Crowley pulls out one of the kitchen chairs and takes a seat while Lucifer plops back on the sofa.

“You just don’t know how to choose them. I could tell the first time that I saw your boy, he wasn’t a fit.”

“Yeah well, Ketch told me he’s the one who found Jenny. Not you.”

Crowley scowls but can’t really argue the point so he lets it go.

“So, we just wait then?” Lucifer asks.

Crowley rolls his eyes. “Yeah…we wait. What the hell else is there to do?”

Crowley pulls his gun from its holster and puts it on the table as a precaution.

You just never know when you might be surprised by unexpected visitors.

Neither of them hears the distant rumble of an old Lincoln as it makes its way along the dirt road. The springs not what they used to be and its driver trying his damnedest to avoid all of the potholes and rocks along the way.

*********


	22. Part Three - Pursuit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI – in case anyone’s wondering. Story takes place in about 1995. So…not a lot of cell phones around.

It’s not that Misha hasn’t been meaning to buy a new car. He really has. But he has a fondness for this big beast which he bought years ago. He’d recognized it the minute he’d seen it at the police impound auction. It had belonged to Johnny D, a lowlife pimp he’d helped get off the streets the year before.

The car’s gold and ugly and he’s taken his share of ridicule over it. But it hugs the curves, eases up to 80 on the freeway with no effort whatsoever and has never given him any kind of problem.

Well, until now that is.

He looks at the flat tire and blows out a deep breath. He didn’t want to drive back in the dark, but it looks like he’s going to have no choice.

He has no idea what’s going on with Jensen. Jim just told him the boy needed to be picked up. And while he’s more than happy to do it, he just hopes he’s not in trouble.

He’s also sure Jensen wanted to tell him something the last time he saw him but there was no time. At least now they’ll get the chance to talk and maybe he can figure out what the hell is going on.

Misha opens up the trunk to retrieve the spare when he hears the sound of a car approaching. And shit…he hopes it’s not Morgan. Not that he cares what the man thinks of him, but this could be awkward.

It’s with relief then, that he sees a black jeep with a stranger behind the wheel pull up behind him.

He watches as the man steps out of his car. And then his relief changes to wariness.

The first thing that sets off Misha’s inner alarm is the fact that the man’s dressed in a very expensive looking black business suit, a burgundy silk tie and black dress shoes – an odd ensemble for cottage country. The second is the man’s eyes. Misha’s always been good at reading people. And even though he’s smiling, this guy’s eyes are about as warm as a snake’s.

“Having a little car trouble, I see.” The guy says in a clipped British accent.

Misha drops the spare tire down next to his car. “Flat tire.”

“Well that is bad luck. I’d be happy to assist.”

“I think I can manage. But thanks anyway.”

The stranger makes no move to leave, and Misha’s suddenly grateful he strapped on his shoulder holster. It’s been a few years since he’s carried his gun and he hopes he won't have to use it today. But at the very least, he has no intention of turning his back on this guy.

*****

The shadows are lengthening and the modest cottage is in darkness.

Jared and Jensen pull the canoe up on the grassy slope and Jensen scowls as he looks up to see no car in the drive.

“I guess it was someone else’s car we heard.” Jared says, stepping up next to him.

“Yeah, I guess.”

“It’s getting dark.”

“I know.”

“He’s not coming, Jen.”

“Maybe he got lost…or maybe he didn’t get the message right away. I don’t know, Jared. I just know he’ll come.”

“I’ve been thinking. There’s a phone in the cottage. I’m going to call the police. It’s time.”

Jensen shakes his head. They can’t call the cops. Because if they do, Jeff will be in trouble. And he knows he shouldn’t feel this way, but he still wants to protect him. He still loves him.

“We don’t even know where we are. They wouldn’t be able to find us.”

“They can trace the call. We have to call them, Jen. You know I’m right. We have to stop all this.”

Jensen sighs. And yeah, he knows Jared’s right.

Jared reaches up and squeezes his shoulder gently. “It’ll be okay, Jen. It’s time to go home.”

Home, Jensen thinks. He’s not sure what that even means anymore. But Jared does. And he needs this. Certainly more than Jensen does. So, he’s not going to argue any more.

He just hopes Jeff comes out alright in all this.

******

“So, do you have a cottage around here?”

“No. I’m just up to visit a friend. How about yourself?”

“I’m here on business.”

Misha tilts his head curiously, so the man continues.

“I have a client who’s interested in purchasing a piece of property. J.D. Morgan…perhaps you’ve heard of him?”

If he had any doubt about the man before, it’s gone now.

Misha knows he’s lying.

“I’ve heard of him.”

“My name’s Arthur Ketch.” Ketch offers his hand and Misha hesitates but then reaches out to shake it.

“Cas Novak. You’re not going to believe this, but Mr. Morgan is my employer as well.”

Ketch grins. His smile is unnatural and chilling.

“Well that is a coincidence, isn’t it? May I ask again what you’re doing up here?”

“I might ask you the same. Since Mr. Morgan already owns all the property that surrounds us…which is about 300 acres.”

The intent in Ketch’s eyes suddenly changes and his smile disappears.

“Well then I guess I was lying.”

If Misha hadn’t been a cop once, he might have missed it.

But Misha was a cop…and a damned good one. And even despite the sudden stabbing pain to his shoulder, he’s on Ketch before there’s time for him to fire a second shot and they grapple for the pistol.

But Misha knows he’s no match.

And it’s obvious Ketch knows it too.

Ketch looks into his eyes and there’s a smugness in his smile.

This isn’t the first time Ketch has looked into someone’s eyes as he’s about to finish them off, Misha thinks.

It’s been a long time since Misha’s really cared if he lives or dies. And on another day, he might have just given up.

But not today. Someone’s waiting for him today.

It’s then that he remembers something his trainer taught him in academy.

_“Winning isn’t about strength, Misha. It’s about strategy. Remember, every man has a weakness. Find it and you can’t lose.”_

And Misha knows what this man’s weakness is. He knew it the minute he saw him.

It’s arrogance. This man likes to hear himself talk.

“You don’t need to do this. We’re on the same team here.”

“Is that right?”

“Yes. We’re both here for the boy.”

Ketch could easily shoot him now. But instead he looks at him with some amusement and then takes the opportunity to shove him hard. Misha stumbles back against the car and then slides down to land hard on his ass.

For just a moment he sees spots before his eyes and he reaches up to grasp his throbbing shoulder and glances at it, not surprised to see a red pool staining his white shirt.

“Tell me what you know about them” Ketch demands.

Misha doesn’t miss the plural pronoun.

“Jensen and Jared. They’re both at the cabin.”

“Please continue.” Ketch prompts.

Misha could be wrong here. But he doesn’t think so. Ketch is a killer…a hired killer. And the boys have been brought out here to the middle of nowhere for a reason.

“They’re a liability. You’re here to kill them.”

“Close. But I’m only here to kill one of them. I’m taking the other back with me. We have a client who’s made a substantial offer for him.”

Misha doesn’t bother to hide his disgust. So that’s what this is then. Human trafficking.

“And may I ask, why are you here, Mr. Novak?” Ketch asks.

“To stop you.” Misha answers.

“Really?” Ketch looks mildly amused as though no one’s ever challenged him. And Misha doesn’t imagine very many people have.

****

It’s as he approaches the porch that Jared stops short.

Jensen almost walks into him.

Jared holds his finger over his mouth. “Shh…”

“What’s wrong?” Jensen whispers.

“He’s here.” Jared whispers as he reaches out and starts to push Jensen back.

Jensen hasn’t picked up on it but Jared has. The cloying stink of cheap cologne that he remembers from that day he was thrown in the back of a van. The day that started out with that terrible fight with his mom and then turned into this endless nightmare.

“I told you he’d…” Jensen begins. But the warning in Jared’s eyes make him stop.

Jared shoves him back just as the front door opens.

Jensen stumbles. “What the hell?”

“Run Jensen!”

****

“Mr. Morgan’s changed his mind. He doesn’t want either of the boys dead. I’m to bring them back… unharmed.” Misha continues.

Ketch grins. “I’m sorry Mr. Novak. I’m afraid Mr. Morgan doesn’t care what you do. You see, I’m pretty sure he's dead by now.”

Misha is surprised by that. And apparently he doesn’t hide it either.

“You didn’t see that coming did you?” Ketch continues. “You see Mr. Novak, I don’t work for Morgan. I work for Dick Roman.”

“Dick Roman? What does he have to…”

Misha stops at the sound of a loud pop in the distance. And for just a moment Ketch’s eyes flicker towards the sound.

It’s the moment Misha’s been waiting for.

He reaches up, ignoring the pain that shoots through his shoulder and pulls his pistol from its harness. 

And then he fires.

At the exact same moment Ketch does the same.

And while Misha expects his own life to end simultaneously, he can’t fucking believe it when the only thing he hears is a dull thud as the slug buries itself in the solid metal door next to his ear.

Ketch though, doesn’t even have time to look surprised. Or even to bleed for that matter.

It’s only in a flash that Misha see’s the black hole in the man’s forehead before he falls straight back…dead before he hits the ground.

*****

“Run Jensen!”

Jared grips his arm and Jensen almost falls over his own feet.

It’s Lucifer who steps through the door and takes careful aim.

And just as he fires, it's Crowley who pushes his hand down. The slug sends up a cloud of dirt as it harmlessly hits the ground.

“What the hell are you doing?” Lucifer watches in disbelief as the two boys disappear into the surrounding trees.

“We're not supposed to harm the blond kid.”

“So? I wasn’t aiming for him.”

“Well you might have missed and hit him.”

“Fuck Crowley. I’m not an idiot.”

Crowley would like to disagree, but he lets it go.

“Don't worry. They won’t get far. The boy’s wearing a collar. We can track him.” He says instead.

Lucifer looks at him with disgust. “Seriously? I had him, Crowley. And dammit, I really don’t want to hike through the woods looking for them.”

Crowley just shrugs, trying to look innocent. Which for him is quite a feat. “Sorry mate. It looks like that’s what we’re going to have to do.”

What Crowley doesn’t add is, that while he’s done his fair share of kidnapping, extortion and even murder, he’s never actually shot someone in the back. Especially not a kid. And he really doesn’t want to start now.

Plus, Crowley’s been doing some serious thinking lately.

And what he’s been thinking about is a nice little house and a couple of senoritas who are waiting for him on a beach in Puerto Vallarta.

So, he figures, if those boys happen to make it, he really doesn’t mind too much. At least he’s given them a running start.

And as far as he’s concerned, Lucifer, Dick Roman and the rest of them can rot in prison or in hell for all he cares.

****

As night falls around them, it's getting darker and darker and whatever light that remains is hidden by the trees that keep growing denser around them. It makes it hard to see the branches that scratch at their arms and faces. Or the twigs and brush below their feet.

Which is the reason Jensen is now lying flat on the ground. 

“Jen?...hey are you okay?”

Jensen impatiently pushes away Jared’s efforts to help him up. He can get up on his own. And he does, brushing off the leaves and dirt from his jeans. Yeah, it’s dark and he tripped but he’s not hurt and he’s not some delicate girl, thank you very much.

But he is getting tired.

It seems like they’ve been running for miles. Well, maybe not miles but the brush is dense and both of them are winded and scratched up. And it’s getting darker by the minute.

“I think the road’s up ahead.” Jared says. “It’s not much further.”

Jensen shakes his head doubtfully. “How do you know?”

“I don’t know Jensen. But I think it should be.” Jared amends.

“You don’t know though. It could be miles.” Jensen snaps.

“Fine. I don’t know. But it makes sense. I mean we’re going north. And I know the road’s north of here.”

Jensen smirks. “You were a boy scout, weren’t you?”

Jared smiles back shyly. “I might have been.”

“Figures.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothin. You just seem like the boy scout type.”

“Well at least I wasn’t out stealing cars when I was twelve.” Jared says indignantly and then immediately regrets it when he sees the flash of hurt on Jensen’s face.

“Hey. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that.”

Jensen shrugs. “It’s okay.”

Jared sighs. “No, it’s not okay. I shouldn’t have said that. I’m just...I'm tired I guess.”

“I think we’re both tired. Do you think they’re still coming after us?”

“I don’t know. It’s dark though. So hopefully they won’t be able to see us. We should keep moving though.”

Jensen nods. “Yeah okay.”

They start walking again. But its hard in the darkness. At least Jensen’s wearing boots, Jared thinks, Personally, he’s feeling every sharp stone and barb he steps on. His muscles are aching too. He used to be able to run around the track at school half a dozen times and barely be winded. But now, he’s already tired. He knows it’s a combination of the drugs they’ve been feeding him and being kept in captivity for so long. How long, doesn’t even know.

It seems like forever though. And he knows he’s changed. Both physically and mentally. He wonders what his mother’s going to think. Or worse than that, what his dad’s going to think.

“Hey Jay?”

Jared looks over and see Jensen struggling to keep up.

“Yeah?”

“I just wanted to say I’m sorry.”

Jared looks at him curiously. “What for?”

“We should have left when you wanted to. It’s my fault we’re in this mess.”

And that’s the last thing Jared’s thinking. None of this is Jensen’s fault.

He’s about to tell him that when he hears the sound of a car engine.

“Do you hear that?”

Jensen looks past him. “Yeah. It’s a car.”

“It might be them.” Jared says.

Jensen shakes his head and his face lights up in a grin. And then he starts running. “I don’t think so. Come on Jay!”

Jared takes a deep breath and follows.

He knows who Jensen thinks it is.

He just hopes he's right.

********


End file.
